Visión
by melcanoa
Summary: Bella se despierta desorientada, sabiendo que es humana pero con todos los recuerdos de sus primeros meses como vampiro
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueña de crepúsculo, eso está claro, es Stephanie Meyer. Solo tomo prestados a sus personajes y su historia para crear otra. Si no has leído las novelas no vas a entender nada, y te voy a destripar todo desde el comienzo de Luna Nueva así que tu veras si sigues

Atención: en este relato el escudo de Bella es fisco y tangible. Nunca he terminado de tenerlo claro de las novelas, pues si bien puede repeler el contacto de Kate, al parecer no puede evitar a Jasper...

Como si de una densa niebla se tratara mi consciencia parece que vuelve hacia mí. Por unos pocos instantes me pregunto ¿dónde estoy, qué ha pasado?

Al segundo siguiente es como si un tren de mercancías me arrollase, y soy consciente de toda una vida, ¡mi vida! bueno, o no, o lo sé, ¿qué día es hoy?

Todavía esta oscuro, pero a medida que me acostumbro a la oscuridad distingo los contornos de mi cuarto en casa de Charlie... sin embargo estoy aquí sola... y sigo siendo humana, eso está claro, lo que me hace pensar que o bien Edward ha ido a casa o está cazando, o ... aun ni siquiera hemos llegado a salir juntos y todo lo sucedido desde que llegue a Forks es un sueño... a fin de cuentas acabo de ser testigo de mi vida hasta salir indemnes de una confrontación con los Volturi, quienes pueden o no existir..., debería ir corriendo a por el ibuprofeno antes de que el dolor de cabeza que barrunto sea inmanejable

Bueno, veamos, si estoy de vuelta en mi cuarto en casa de Charlie lo más sencillo será alargar la mano y si! aquí está mi teléfono, y... oh! han pasado un par de semanas de mi fatídico cumpleaños...

Bien, vale, Bella, ¡que no cunda el pánico!... respira, así, fácil dentro y fuera... pero... ¿dónde está toda la información que bombardeaba a mi cerebro la última vez que fui consciente de respirar? ¿Cómo es posible que solo haya sido un sueño cuando recuerdo perfectamente cómo se sentía el polvo al pasar por mi garganta? en mi estupefacción debo hacer algún ruido porque aunque son las mil de la mañana de pronto la cabeza de mi padre asoma por la puerta

-Bella! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás despierta?- a la cabeza ha seguido el resto del cuerpo que ha avanzado hasta estar sentado en la cama frente a mí. Igual si lo hubiera intentado hubiera podido disimular mi sorpresa pero no puedo evitar llevar mi mano a su mejilla- papa! ¿Qué te ha pasado? tienes una pinta horrible...

Y ahí, delante de mí veo como Charlie tiene un amago de sonrisa en su rostro: ¿qué me ha pasado? Bella, has estado en estado catatónico por una semana, con una fiebre altísima después de descubrirte en medio del bosque, estábamos desesperados, ya empezaba a pensar que no ibas a reaccionar...- mientras Charlie sigue desahogándose recupero una imagen de cómo fueron los meses posteriores a la partida de Edward, como a duras penas sobreviví y como casi termino volviendo loco a mi pobre padre. Aunque no lo haya vivido realmente se siente tan real, que sin darme cuenta me lanzo sobre un sorprendidísimo Charlie a quien abrazo con toda mi alma: lo siento mucho papa, no te imaginas cuanto, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... siento mucho haberte preocupado de semejante forma, no tengo excusa...

Mi padre me silencia a la vez que me acuna: Bella pequeña, no tienes nada que lamentar, entiendo que la partida de los Cullen haya sido dura para ti, es solo que me sentía tan impotente viéndote ahí sin poder hacer nada por ti..

vuelvo a abrazarlo intentando transmitirle cuanto le quiero, cuan agradecida estoy sabiendo todo lo que va a pasar o habría pasado, y que aun así haya estado siempre a mi lado: estoy bien papa... ya ha pasado- me mira sin poder evitar elevar la ceja- te lo prometo papa, todo va a ir mejor, me sentí fatal cuando Edward me abandono, sentí que se me desplomaba el mundo y no fui consciente de adentrarme tanto en el bosque - creo que si alguien entiende lo que estoy diciendo es precisamente mi padre- pero voy a seguir adelante. Van a ser días duros, pero lo soportare

-sé que lo harás, eres una chica fuerte, ojala pudiera hacer algo más –hace como que lo piensa un segundo- si quieres podría ir a California a patear un par de culos si te va a hacer sentir mejor- aunque la idea en realidad es hilarante, imaginar a mi padre intentando patear a ninguno de los Cullen, que lejos están de California, aguanto la risa antes de interrumpirle: gracias papa, resulta bastante tentador, pero no será necesario... - sin saber mucho más que decir me acuerdo de la hora- ..y ahora papa, será mejor que te vayas un rato a descansar, creo que a los dos nos iría bien un par de horas de sueño

con un breve asentimiento, y tras abrazarnos de nuevo, lo que creo que es más por asegurarse de que estoy aquí y por su propio confort al cual no me opongo, se levanta y vuelve a su dormitorio dejándome a mis anchas para que trate de poner orden en mi descontrolado cerebro

Veamos, para este momento, imagino que cualquiera pensaría que simplemente ha despertado de un sueño, pero teniendo presente que lo que sí puedo verificar es que llevo medio año viviendo en un mundo que en teoría no existe algo me dice que en realidad lo que he experimentado tiene más de realidad que de sueño. La experta en el tema visiones por supuesto es Alice, pero está visto que tendré que arreglármelas sin su ayuda.

Con eso en mente...¿que debería hacer? porque desde luego si las cosas tenían que ocurrir de una cierta forma ya estoy dando al traste con todo, o igual he vuelto atrás en el tiempo precisamente para cambiarlas, veamos... estamos a finales de septiembre, no debería estar operativa hasta dentro de unos meses, cuando Jake me habría ayudado a salir de mi letargo, luego vendría el enfrentamiento con Laurent, el desastroso salto del acantilado, el funeral, la inoportuna llamada de Edward, la visita de Alice, viaje a Volterra a conocer a los fanáticos también conocidos como los Volturi, lidiar con hombres lobos, vencer a Victoria, casarme ( y a pesar de haberlo aceptado en mi otra vida sigue dándome un escalofrió que no puedo evitar al pensar en casarme ) isla Esme, embarazo, reconciliación con Rose, parto, muerte, Renesme, Irina, contrarreloj contra el inminente ataque...

¿cómo se supone que debo volver a vivir toda esa locura? si en realidad, la única forma lógica de pensar que sobrevivimos a todo eso es que fuera un loco sueño de mi increíble imaginación!

Vamos Bella… será mejor que te centres, empieza por asumir que el amor de tu vida te ha dejado, no soy suficiente para él, no importa que se haya ido por amor si la visión es cierta, pensemos en el aquí y ahora, lo mejor que se puede hacer por ti y por Charlie es superarlo, aun estas a tiempo de conseguir una buena universidad...

Pero... pero... se siente tan real, ese sueño parece tan equivocado en muchos aspectos, pero tan real y sentido en otros, ¿qué pasa si puedo probar algo de todo eso? piensa, algo tiene que haber para demostrar que puede ser cierto...

lo más fácil sería enfrentar a los Cullen, pero realmente no sé dónde encontrarlos, si mal no recuerdo de aquí huyeron en un primer momento con el Clan Delani y luego fueron al Este, pero no estoy segura, igual fueron directos hacia el este... y aunque creo que recuerdo el camino hasta el clan de Tania seamos realistas, no tengo los medios para llegar hasta ahí... además, tendré que estudiarlo con más detenimiento, pero a pesar de como pudieran acabar resultando las cosas, una parte de mi mente es plenamente consciente de que no solo Edward, sino que toda la familia me ha abandonado... se suponía que significaba algo más para ellos, ¿no? puedo entender a Jasper perfectamente, y supongo que desde el punto de vista de Rose era la oportunidad perfecta para perderme de vista, pero ¿qué pasa con el resto... tan poco significo para nadie, tanto esfuerzo suponía decirme adiós...?

Bella, para, detente! Tienes que aclarar las cosas, luego volveremos a ello. Puedo ir a la reserva.. No ahora, puedo esperar a que amanezca al menos, y puedo ir a ver si los lobos existen. Jake aún no es uno de ellos, de hecho, en este momento creo que del único que pudo estar segura que ya es un lobo seria Sam, pero eso puede ser suficiente. Además, si estoy en lo correcto, y aunque tampoco pueda recordarlo de esta línea temporal, estaría bien agradecerle que me encontrara en medio del bosque..

Y ahora... a prepararme.. ¿qué ocurre si nada de lo que he visto fuera cierto? o peor aún... ¿qué ocurre si lo que he visto es verdad? entonces tengo que volver a ser un vampiro, eso sin duda se sentía lo correcto, y además tengo que recuperar mi escudo para proteger a todos...!Eso es¡ Mi escudo, como no he caído antes en eso para probar las cosas, aunque no lo siento como cuando era un vampiro, supongo que seguir siendo humana hace que todo se sienta más débil, lo puedo notar ahora que sé lo que tengo que buscar y noto su presencia en el fondo de mi mente, lo empujo poco a poco, y si! se mueve, consigo llevarlo hasta que siento que me envuelve completamente como una segunda piel, recuerdo perfectamente las pruebas con Kate y Zafrina... pero... trato de forzarlo... un poco más... vamos, tienes que salir... vamos...

Lo intento durante lo que para mí son varias horas aunque no sea para tanto, pero no hay forma... igual es que sin la transformación está limitado a mi cuerpo, no hay forma de proyectarlo más allá... qué pena... y así sin siquiera darme cuenta acabo quedándome dormida lo que se siente como solo unos minutos antes de sentir a Charlie en mi cuarto

Aun medio dormida me vuelvo hacia él y lo saludo mientras me desperezo: buenos días papa... -lo miro más detenidamente y veo que tiene mejor aspecto que hace un rato- ¿va todo bien?

Me observa creo que convenciéndose de que he superado la etapa zombi: si si, todo está en orden, solo... iba a preparame para ir a recoger algo para desayunar, me preguntaba si tienes ganas...

-si claro- comienzo a moverme y me sorprendo de lo mucho que realmente me apetece, lo último que recuerdo haber comido fue la sangre de un ciervo, que con sinceridad no me convence tanto como un buen desayuno- si te parece bien mientras vas a buscarlo voy a darme una ducha... la verdad que la necesito - sin poder evitar arrugar la nariz al parar cuenta del aspecto que debo tener

Durante el desayuno no son pocas las veces que Charlie se me queda mirando como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro o algo así, hasta que al final parece armarse de valor: entonces... ¿has podido darle un pensamiento a que vas a hacer hoy ? - supongo que debo traducirlo a que pretendes hacer con tu vida ahora que el centro de tu universo te ha dejado aparcada a un lado y te has venido abajo...

-si te parece bien hoy voy a ir poniéndome al día conmigo misma, llamare a Ángela para hacerme una idea de que ha ocurrido en el instituto, puedo poner la colada..

-eso puedo hacerlo yo si no te encuentras con ganas

No puedo evitar sonreírle a la vez que alargo la mano para tomar la suya: tranquilo papa, voy a estar bien...

Un silencio se instala entre nosotros mientras que cada uno parece perderse en sus reflexiones.

las mías realmente han comenzado en la ducha, he seguido haciendo pruebas viendo como mi escudo repelía el agua con éxito, para luego pasar a algo un poco más arriesgado con la cuchilla, y cuando no ha cortado, he ido a por el plato fuerte, he puesto la plancha y tampoco ha podido traspasar el escudo. Con eso puesto a prueba han seguido adelante mis reflexiones... lo más apremiante es que Victoria está ahí fuera acechando, y si bien yo puedo protegerme no hay nada que pueda hacer por mi padre, o por mi madre si sigue buscándola. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, están los Volturi... sí, no nos olvidemos de esos simpáticos señores del mal, que tan pronto como consigan echarle una mano a cualquiera de los Cullen tardaran cero coma en venir a por mí si sigo con vida, y si o si a por los quiloutes, sin importar si son hombres lobos o cambia formas...

Otra duda es que pasara con Jake. ¿Y si de alguna forma pudiera detener a Victoria, se frenaría su transformación? y si se transforma ¿tengo que preocuparme de que su imprimación sea mi hija? ese es un punto en el que no sé cuánto quiero profundizar. Nunca he querido tener hijos, pero no puedo evitar recordar lo feliz que fui con Renesme, pero.. ¿Es ella posible de nuevo? porque sinceramente creo que ahora mismo mi lógica a través de toda esta ilógica situación, me dice que no lograría recuperar a esa niña tan especial... creo que todo esto me supera...

Sin darme cuenta siquiera de donde me llevan mis reflexiones me quedo mirando a mi padre... creo que de todo lo sucedido si algo tengo oportunidad de corregir es el trato que le he dado al pobre. Le hice sufrir con todo lo de James, tuvo que soportar a un zombi por varios meses, mi huida a Italia, el fatídico embarazo... y seamos francos, no soy un vampiro así que no ando sujeta a sus leyes, tampoco soy miembro de la tribu así que obviamente poco tiene el consejo que decir sobre mí, y en cuanto a los Cullen... en fin, en este preciso momento ninguno de ellos ha apostado por mí...no me siento culpable por desvelar sus secretos

-Papa!- llevábamos tanto rato en silencio que el pobre pega un pequeño bote- ¿qué planes tienes para hoy? - irónico si, que le acabe haciendo la misma pregunta que el a mi hace solo un poco

-pues en realidad yo no..

-veras papa, si tienes tiempo libre creo que hay algo que debo contarte - tras recibir un asentimiento sigo- te prometo que lo que te voy a decir es verdad, por increíble que parezca, y creo que probablemente lo más preocupante es, ya que seguro que vas a desear que todo sea un delirio de mi fiebre, que algunas partes puedo demostrarlas

-Bella, de verdad, ¿estás bien? has pasado por una fuerte fiebre y una experiencia traumática, igual sería mejor si te examinan

-no papa, no es tan sencillo. Ojala solo fuera problema de la alta temperatura ...será mejor que vayamos al salón, y nos pongamos cómodos, creo que va a ser un poco largo


	2. Chapter 2

cuando ya nos hemos acomodado y tras una larga inspiración: veras papa, todo comenzó el primer día que fui al instituto y conocí a los Cullen...- y así comienza mi relato de los últimos meses incluyendo el ataque de James el cual suena casi inverosímil si no fuera porque incluso Charlie puede apreciar las marcas de media luna de mi muñeca, hasta terminar con el ataque durante mi cumpleaños que condujo a que Edward decidiera dejarme, lo que ahora puedo estar más convencida que solo fue por mi seguridad, pero me temo que la parte de mi cerebro que sigue anclada en el tiempo presente lejos de mi visión sigue contemplando como un gran rechazo a la insignificante humana, por lo que además de doler en el pecho como un nudo apretado, también me hace rabiar de impotencia.

Volviendo a la realidad, cuando termino de contarle esta parte a mi padre creo que está seriamente planteándose la posibilidad de hacerme revisar por un psiquiatra... pero por otro lado no ha soltado mi muñeca en la cual lleva rato dibujando la cicatriz, y en base a lo que ahora se gracias a la visión es probable que solo está tratando de asimilarlo o integrar toda esta información en su sistema.

Al final, es su estómago lo que termina por romper el silencio y la tensión que se estaba acumulando, por lo que tras una breve sonrisa nos ponemos en pie para trasladar nuestra charla a la cocina donde hago lo que puedo con lo poco que hay por la nevera, definitivamente ir al supermercado acaba de escalar puestos en la lista de prioridades.

comemos en un agradable silencio el cual soy yo quien termina poniendo fin: papa... ya sé que llevas mucho para asimilar, pero hay más... -igual debería apiadarme un poco de él, pero creo que es mejor que ya que he empezado y no se ha desmayado acabe con todo- veras...esta última semana en la que he estado fuera de combate, he estado atrapada en una especie de visión o premonición sobre el futuro, y creo que tienes que escucharlo, porque si hay cosas que pueden ser cambiadas, me temo que otras tienen que suceder o solucionarlas...

Charlie se levanta, por un momento dudo si es para marcharse pero solo va a preparar un par de cafés que pone delante de nosotros en la mesa mientras toma asiento de nuevo y me pide que continúe. Comienza así el segundo asalto!

Intento ser lo más precisa posible sin aburrirle con los detalles, está claro que si lo de antes le sonaba extraño todo lo que le cuento ahora le hace flipar en colores. Cuando le he contado todo lo que recuerdo y antes de darle tiempo a reponerse sigo adelante: veras papá, lo de Victoria y los otros vampiros sería difícil de probártelo, y lo de los lobos sería algo a discutir con Billy - de hecho creo que deberíamos vigilar lo de Harry por si se puede evitar aunque me pueda fastidiar que Charlie tenga que renunciar a lo feliz que estaba con Sue- pero te puedo probar sin problema lo de mi escudo - y después de las pruebas en la ducha no dudo en coger un cuchillo y tratar de clavármelo ante la estupefacta mirada de mi padre

-BELLA!- los dos vemos como el cuchillo rebota en mi mano como si nada. Charlie toma mi mano y la examina a partes iguales de curiosidad y aprensión, hasta que un momento después, tomando una profunda inhalación se vuelve hacia mí: vale! y ahora ...¿qué hacemos?

Mientras que mi mente exclama a gritos ese es mi padre! mi cuerpo sin siquiera darme cuenta salta por segunda vez en el día sobre mi padre en un abrazo mortal...o bueno, igual no es para tanto pero tú me entiendes! y Charlie también por cómo me devuelve el abrazo.

Cuando nos hemos recuperado y después de haber pedido un par de pizzas para cenar llega el momento de organizarnos y planificar. Los dos estamos de acuerdo de que si bien Victoria es una amenaza más que inminente sobre la que hay que tomar medidas, los Volturi están ahí y no hay que perderlos de vista.

Si evitamos que Edward llame su atención temprano, podremos postergar ese problema quizás unos años, o quizás hasta la próxima vida...pero llegara el momento en que Aro haga contacto con alguno de ellos, más sabiendo el interés que ya tiene por Edward y Alice, y entonces, y después de explicarle a mi padre mis teorías, estamos seguros que si aún vivo seré su objetivo, y de cualquier forma, los quiloutes lo serán, pues no veo ni a Aro ni a Cayo respetando ningún acuerdo firmado por Carlise

Los dos estamos de acuerdo en que mañana tampoco será el día que vuelva al instituto, a fin de cuentas, si estamos saltando juntos a esta locura, vamos a creernos que seré capaz de recuperar un par de semanas, cuando lo fui con unos cuantos meses. así que mañana nos toca ir a visitar a Billy, sacar lo mejor de Sam, y si mis cuentas no fallan mucho, de Paul y Jared, lo que probablemente termine en fuegos artificiales. Cuando superemos la primera tormenta, tendremos que ver como encaramos a Victoria, quien esta vez nos la vamos a llevar por delante si darle tiempo a saber de dónde le han llovido las tortas. Después de eso... uff, quien sabe. mi padre no está particularmente feliz con mi decisión, pero yo creo que realmente mi futuro está siendo un vampiro... el problema que me planteo no es si serlo o no, es el cómo, el cuándo, y con quién? y si, el con quien me está corroyendo por dentro... sea o no sea real, desde que llegue a Forks he vivido más de lo que algunos viven en 80 años, he descubierto que el mundo de las pesadillas es en realidad real, he conocido el amor, he estado a punto de morir por desamor, me han querido comer varias veces, matarme por venganza, odio y celos, casi volví loco a mi mejor amigo con mis indecisiones, hasta que acabo unido a mi hija... y si, no nos olvidemos, está el tema de mi hija... : Papa?

Charlie que me había dejado un poco con mis pensamientos me devuelve toda su atención. Quizás por todo lo que estamos compartiendo, o porque se de todo lo que es capaz por mantenerme en su vida, o porque hoy estoy viendo todo con nuevos ojos, pero de pronto soy consciente de todo el calor y afecto que hay en su mirada hacia mí, por eso no dudo en confesarme con él: No sé qué hacer con el tema de Renesme...lo mire como lo mire, da igual lo que plantee... desde que no estoy en mi cuarto completamente ida he cambiado el futuro, y siento que la estoy traicionando. Incluso si las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma faltaría casi un año para ser parte de este mundo.. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que le he fallado, bien por no intentar hacerla realidad, o bien porque aunque lo intente, aunque volviera con Edward - y por el pequeño estremecimiento que a los dos nos recorre entiendo que no soy la única que se está planteando las posibilidades de esa realidad- y tuviera éxito en quedar embarazada y sobrevivir a todo eso... ¿qué probabilidad habría de que el bebe resultante fuera esa precisa niña?...y por consiguiente, además de fallarle a ella también le estoy fallando a Jake..

Mientras hablaba mi padre ha tomado mis manos entre las suyas: Cariño, no voy a mentirte y decir que entiendo lo que estas sintiendo, porque de todo lo que hemos discutido ese es con diferencia el punto que más me descoloca - supongo que le estoy mirando con cierta sorpresa por lo que sigue: no, no quiero decir que no te crea, y de hecho, si en algún momento me tengo que imaginar superando el hecho de que ya no seas mi dulce y pequeña niña, para enfrentarme al asombroso hito de conocer a mis nietos, no dudo que la reacción que has descrito de fan incondicional de Renesme se ajuste totalmente a mi... pero... con sinceridad, no sé qué pueda decir ni hacer para consolarte ni para guiarte. Si después de haberte tenido entre mis brazos alguien me cambiara a una dimensión donde tú no existieras creo que me volvería loco sin remedio - aprieto nuestras manos para hacerle sentir cuanto lo amo, y él me lo devuelve sin interrumpirse- por eso no sé qué aconsejarte. Desde el tema de convertirte al cual prefiero no dedicarle mucho de mi pensamiento ahora mismo, hasta el de volver a intentar tenerla... creo que lo único que puedo decirte es que pase lo que pase, tanto si elijes guardar su recuerdo, como si le das una oportunidad, y acabo teniendo otra preciosa nieta o un adorable nieto, es que estaremos juntos para hacerle frente. Para superar su pérdida y honrar su memoria o para quererle incondicionalmente

Siento como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojo. Ahí está mi padre para ponerle el broche de oro a un día de locos. Sorprende que una de las personas más parcas en palabras que conozco, y con más dificultades que yo misma para exponer como se siente haya conseguido no solo explicarse sino aligerar mi espíritu. Tiene razón, si decido dejar a mi pequeña como un recuerdo, siempre la honrare en mis pensamiento, y si al final decido jugármela a ser madre, no importa que, estaré ahí para mi pequeño al cien por cien.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegamos a la reserva al día siguiente. Charlie ha avisado a Harry y Billy de nuestra visita por lo que no estamos muy sorprendidos de que nos estén esperando en el porche. De hecho parece que la sorpresa es más suya cuando me ven aparecer. Lo que en cierto modo me hace gracia y aligera el ambiente, por lo que no dudo en saludarles con una gran sonrisa. El primero en recuperarse es Billy: Bella! Veo que te has recuperado bien...

-Si, si, gracias Billy, me siento mucho mejor! y de hecho, si es posible me gustaría agradecérselo a Sam por encontrarme - siguen las sorpresas, supongo que no se esperaba que reconociera el papel de Sam en mi rescate, ya que estaba bastante ida- no sé qué hubiera sido de mi sin el

\- Lo llamare, Emily está ayudando a Sue, pero Sam debería estar en casa- con eso desaparece en el interior de donde regresa solo unos minutos más tarde diciendo que en breves se reunirá con nosotros. Por lo que todos nos vamos acomodando a la mesa donde ya nos está esperando el café y magdalenas enviadas por Sue a las que enseguida estamos haciendo aprecio, a la vez que me hacen observar a Harry y su sobrepeso.. sip, nos espera una conversación muy interesante

Sam llega poco después y tras saludarnos todos muy formalmente y dejarle tomar su café aprieto el antebrazo de Charlie para que sea el quien saque el tema lo que hace después de aclararse la garganta y tomar aire, ganándose una gran sonrisa de mi parte: ahora que estamos todos reunidos hay un par de temas que nos gustaría tratar con vosotros - igual porque no es típico de mi padre comportarse así, pero los tres notan que el asunto es serio y asienten para que siga- Sé que no vais a estar felices pero tampoco es que yo este pegando brincos de alegría cuando he descubierto que vivo rodeado de un mundo sobrenatural del cual mis mejores amigos han formado parte desde siempre - creo que está haciendo bueno el dicho de la mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Sabemos que no van a estar felices con que se sepa su secreto cosa que ya reflejan a las claras sus semblantes que se giran uno por uno sobre mí en distintos grados de confusión y disgusto

-Sí, si… se lo he contado todo. Por si no lo habíais notado ni soy vampiro ni cambiaforma - que majos los tres parecen que hayan recibido una bofetada- ni estoy sujeta por ningún tratado. Aterrice en mitad de todo el asunto, gracias a la observación y vuestras leyendas deduje la naturaleza de los Cullen, y me gustaría echarme flores y decir que así deduje vuestro secreto, pero me temo que eso se debe más a una visión que he tenido, que es entre otras cosas por lo que estoy aquí. Si mis referencias son ciertas ahora mismo ya se han transformado Sam, Paul y Jared - sospecho que están tan conmocionados que no se pispan de que me están dando la razón, pero veo que Charlie también lo ha notado- en teoría con la partida de los Cullen deberían detenerse las transformaciones, pero por desgracia si os acordáis de las desapariciones del curso pasado, que en realidad se debían a un coven de nómadas, aunque los Cullen acabaron con el líder de ese coven en nuestra visita a Phenix queda suelta la psicótica de su pareja, que anda ciega de venganza por lo que no va a abandonar esta zona, por lo que en unos meses provocara que sigan las transformaciones empezando por Embry luego Jake... - no es que tenga problemas con rebelarles las cosas, es que creo recordar que el tema de Quil era curioso debido al tema de su paternidad... así que esperare a estar segura de en qué aguas me muevo

Charlie debe notar mi reticencia por lo que me echa una mano: vosotros mismos habéis confirmado que una parte de la visión de Bella es cierta, ella ha podido probar algún otro punto y aunque para el resto necesitaríamos a los vampiros, de momento hemos decidido darla por buena y tratar de corregir lo que se pueda.

Recupero el turno: sé que vosotros no me conocéis, pero digamos que yo he vivido un año y medio en el futuro en el que nos hemos tratado lo suficiente para saber que ahora mismo necesitáis hablar esto, por lo que supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dar una vuelta y nos llaméis cuando queráis seguir. Para ese entonces no tengo inconveniente en contaros todo, pero creo que estaría bien que nos acompañaran Sue, Emily, los lobos y Leah - antes de que protesten unánimemente por eso los corto- no, Leah no es negociable. Creéis que lo estáis haciendo bien, pero no es verdad! - sé que se filtra un poco de mi frustración por lo retrógrados que son en este tema, cosa que parece descolocarles un poco- si queréis saber lo que viene a continuación y como prevenir todo lo que puede salir mal ella estará presente fin de la discusión.

Lo normal sería en ese punto que al levantarme me habría caído de bruces y destrozar así todo el efecto dramático logrado...pero o bien porque mi padre lo había visto venir, o porque simplemente era una forma de demostrarme su apoyo una vez más me acompaña en el movimiento y no me suelta hasta que echamos a andar fuera de la casa. Nos vamos a pasear por la playa

Un buen rato después, nos viene a buscar Sam. De entradas, que venga él y no nos llamen parece que va a dar al traste con mis planes, pero al final es solo parte del dramatismo que tanto les mola para hacer la cosa más mística y demás, que han enviado a Sam a recogernos y escoltarnos... que paciencia de verdad...

Esta vez cuando llegamos a casa de Billy esta todo el comité reunido, incluida Leah, quien está haciendo todo lo que puede para no cruzar su mirada con Emily, quien junto con Sue son las únicas que sonríen a nuestra entradas y me hacen sentir un poco más cómoda.

Nada más sentarnos y sin querer que la cosa se alargue Harry con un amago de sonrisa que creo que pretende tranquilizarme toma la palabra: Bien Bella, como has solicitado nos acompañan Sue, Emily y mi hija. Ahora por favor si fueras tan amable de ponernos al día y contarnos que está ocurriendo te lo agradeceríamos

-Gracias Harry- tomo aire despacio para enfocarme- a ver, para que todo tenga sentido para todos os voy a hacer un resumen de lo que ha sido mi vida desde que llegue aquí. Sé que muchos pensáis que sabéis lo que ha pasado, cosa que solo es cierto en parte, aquí el único a parte de mí que lo sabe es mi padre. Así que os pido un poco de paciencia. Además, sé que en el caso de Leah la mayoría va a ser nuevo, y bastante increíble - ahora estoy hablando solo para ella realmente- solo te pido que por favor me escuches con atención, me dejes acabar y confíes en que parte al menos de lo que diré te lo puedo demostrar. Sé que eres una chica lista que, por resentida que ahora misma estas con la vida, realmente sabes que algo pasa a tu alrededor que no te cuentan. Hoy es tu día de suerte porque a diferencia de todos los demás- señalo a los quiloutes presentes- no tengo ningún problema en ponerte al día de todo lo que te han escondido- sé que estoy golpeado su paciencia, y por supuesto Billy no me decepciona: Bella! creo que estas sobrepasando tu posición. Hemos cumplido con lo que has solicitado, pero tienes que respetar los secretos

A pesar de su gran indignación, quizás solo comparable con la de Leah a la que solo la mirada de su madre amordaza, no puedo evitar quedarme mirándolo... piénsalo Bella... cuanto necesito a esta gente para librarme de Victoria... por desgracia mucho... uff.. Respira hondo...inhala.. Exhala: bueno, te seré sincera, si no fuera porque os necesito tanto como vosotros a mí te diría donde te puedes meter tus tradiciones

-Bella!- esta vez es Charlie- ten un poco más de respeto por favor...

-Si papa..., bien, como iba diciendo, existen dos amenazas que nos incumben a todos, una bastante inminente, la otra depende de demasiados factores para ponerle fecha. La única forma de resolver la inminente es colaborar, o de lo contrario Charlie puede morir, vosotros- señalo a Sam, Paul y Jared- caeréis, y otros cambiaran, eso incluye a...- si le doy un poco de suspense y me giro a Leah- …ella...

Un pequeño pandemonio estalla en el salón, hasta que al final Charlie los silencia a todos con un silbido que casi me deja sorda: Tranquilizaos! así no vamos a ningún sitio!

Sue en pleno modo madre me habla mientras observa a Leah que está bastante perdida: Bella, no puedes estar hablando en serio, no sabes lo que dices, no es posible.

Realmente siento mandarles esta bola con efecto, por lo que con el mayor de los respetos contesto a todos, pero centrándome en Sue: lo siento Sue, pero si me dejáis explicarme, veras que sé muy bien acerca de lo que estoy hablando. Si lo piensas bien, sí que hay un motivo que lo justificaría, que se podría comprobar con un chequeo médico especifico, y que explicaría porque Sam no sintió el tirón - como veo que me está entendiendo trato de ponerle fin- ¿tiene sentido para ti?

Sue quien ahora mismo no puede contestarme porque está haciendo lo posible por contener las lágrimas mientras envuelve con sus brazos a Leah asiente

-Leah, el año pasado cuando vine conocí a los Cullen. Después de notar algunas cosillas sobre ellos, y conocer algunas de vuestras leyendas deduje que los llamados fríos, son en realidad vampiros. antes de que me tomes por loca- probablemente si no estuviera tratando de calmar a su madre ya la tendría encarándome- date cuenta de que nadie por aquí me está mirando de forma extraña, o al menos no por esto último... con eso establecido dejame que te cuente que te has estado perdiendo, ok?

Abrevio cuanto puedo los últimos meses y aprovecho la suerte de que nadie me haya interrumpido: bien, ahora viene cuando todo se vuelve realmente interesante. Durante la semana que estuve fuera de juego tuve una especie de experiencia subrealista, por decirlo de alguna forma. Podéis no creerme, pero si me escucháis veréis que tiene bastante sentido.

Repaso bastante brevemente por mis meses de catatonia, y como Jake fue mi salvavidas, hasta que contrajo una alta fiebre. Aquí es donde todos ellos me están mirando: Leah lo que te voy a contar ahora es la parte que no querían que te dijera, la que según vuestras leyendas no debes aprender hasta que te toque vivirlo de primera mano. Si recuerdas un poco antes de que todo con Sam cambiara, y lamento meter el dedo en la llaga de verdad, seguro que recuerdas que contrajo una especie de fiebre brutal, que además vino acompañada de un estirón - en este punto realmente estoy hablando de oídas, ya que solo se lo que pasa por Jake, pero Sam o Paul o Jared que son los que podrían decir o hacer algo están bastante conmocionados mientras me escuchan, está claro que ni siquiera en modo humano saben muy bien cómo lidiar con Leah- y todo ello ocurrió poco después de la llegada de los Cullen al pueblo. Veras, lo que en realidad estaba pasando es que un gen que todos por aquí parecéis tener latente estaba despertando. Es una habilidad que ya en la generación de vuestros abuelos les permitió transformarse en lobos para proteger a su pueblo

Leah está a punto de sospecho despotricar contra mí pero la silencio, sin poder evitarlo me he levantado y estoy de rodillas frente a ella con mis manos en sus rodillas, creo que solo estoy intentando que vea en mis ojos que estoy siendo sincera: Leah, piénsalo detenidamente. Sam fue el primero, y después el mismo proceso siguieron ellos dos, si yo lo he oído, tú también has tenido que oír hablar de los enormes lobos avistados en los bosques alrededor de la reserva, y volviéndome a repetir, date cuenta de que nadie aquí me está contradiciendo

-Pero, pero, pero es que todo lo que estás diciendo…

-Lo sé, suena surrealista, y no acaba ahí, una de las cosas que lleva asociada esa transformación es la imprimación. Ninguno de los lobos tiene control sobre cuándo, cómo o con quien ocurre... cuando ocurre simplemente han encontrado a su alma gemela...

-Emily...

Todos en el cuarto están asintiendo

-Pero - y por primera vez que pueda recordar veo a Leah desmoronarse en un mar de lágrimas, y dejarse acunar por Sue. Emily también se ha acercado y tentativamente toma el asiento a su lado. No la rehúye pero de momento sigue mirándome a mí- pero, y por qué no me eligió a mi

Miro a Sue antes de contestarle: cariño... el motivo por el que he exigido que estuvieras presente, el motivo por el que has visto tan afectada a tu madre es porque si la presencia de los vampiros se prolongara por aquí, las transformaciones seguirían con Embry, Jake.. y posteriormente por ti, lo que te convierte en la primera mujer en cambiar... por desgracia eso conduce a muchas preguntas como te puedes imaginar, cuya respuesta más aceptada es que el motivo por el que Sam no imprimió en ti, y tú te pudiste transformar, es que no puedes tener hijos

Ahí es cuando las tres mujeres quiloutes rompen por completo con Harry y Sam no mucho mejor... mientras el resto nos recogemos en un respetuoso silencio


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando todos se han calmado y recompuesto más o menos Leah se levanta, viene hacia mí, envuelvo el escudo a mi alrededor porque sinceramente no se si no me pegara, pero solo me abraza: gracias, gracias porque por malo que sea todo lo que me has dicho, al menos creo que ahora todo tiene un poco más de sentido- me suelta y se vuelve hacia su familia-todo es una mierda, y sinceramente, creo que me podíais haber dicho algo ¿sabéis?, habría facilitado las cosas.. Pero en fin - se encoje de hombros y se vuelve hacia mí- creo que antes de que aclare las cosas con mi familia sería interesante seguir con el resto de tu historia

Asiento, y me preparo para lo que todavía falta: veras, si te das cuenta, dije que si la presencia de vampiros se hubiera detenido no habría más transformaciones, pero aunque unos se fueron, siguió habiendo vampiros. En concreto, si recordáis los tres nómadas que mencione –esta parte lo repito para los que no estaban a primera hora- matamos al lider, pero su compañera escapo, e hizo de su venganza contra mí el objetivo de su vida. Es por eso que de vez en cuando comenzareis a tener avistamientos de ella.-abrevio como busca la ayuda de Laurent, me encuentra, los lobos lo espantan, acabo descubriendo lo de los lobos, me entero de su muerte, bla bla hasta el salto del acantilado- Ese salto es el detonante de que antes del ataque de Victoria entre en juego la segunda amenaza.

No es que quiera darle más dramatismo al asunto, la verdad es que no sé cómo encarar el tema de Harry después de la mañana que llevamos

Antes de que pueda seguir Charlie me detiene apoyando su brazo sobre mí: dejame Bella, yo me ocupo de esto. Bella no sabe cómo seguir ahora mismo, porque si bien su salto desencadeno todo, hubo más factores implicados. El principal de ellos es que aquí estábamos todos de funeral - está mirando a Harry antes de darle otro palo a la familia- tuviste un ataque al corazón del cual no pudiste recuperarte

Como te imaginas, si lo de Leah ha sido un sock esto no se ni como clasificarlo. Todos tratan de consolar, sugerir soluciones...la más sensato creemos que será llevar a Harry al hospital, ya que al no estar Carlise no parece que le pongan pegas, y ver que se puede hacer.

Billy quien parece que ya se ha percatado de que no estoy de broma y de que aquí todos estamos en el mismo barco, nos llama la atención sobre la hora: creo que deberíamos darnos una pausa. Va a ser hora de que Jacob regrese - me mira- teniendo en cuenta que no lo has incluido en tu petición, asumo que tienes un plan para intentar dejarlo al margen por lo que su presencia por aquí podría echarlo todo por tierra

-en realidad, no lo he querido incluir porque aunque si bien existe la posibilidad de que quede al margen de todo, hay mucho de mi visión que le implica, pero el simple hecho de que estemos aquí creo que lo ha echado por tierra, y voy a necesitar vuestro consejo para decidir que hacemos

Sam me mira: deduzco que falta mucho por que nos cuentes, por lo que deberíamos seguir o en otro sitio, o mañana, pero me podrías adelantarnos algo, porque te ves preocupada.

\- Te agradezco el interés por mí, más cuando sé que os estoy dando mucho con lo que lidiar, y gracias por cierto por todo lo que has hecho y harías por mí, pero yo estoy bien no te des mal por eso, por mi seguimos cuando digáis, el tema de Jake tiene que ver con su impresión, no creo que vaya a ser posible y no tengo forma de valorar como eso puede afectar a todo

Sam que es el único en la habitación que sabe que implica la impresión me mira, y veo en sus ojos casi más conmoción que tras la noticia de Harry, lo que hace poco por consolarme. Eso al menos hace que la decisión a tomar sea más sencilla, si no va a haber Renesme, tendré que hacer lo que sea necesario para que no se transforme. No es mucho, pero ahora mismo tener este objetivo me da algo en lo que enfocarme, que es lo que necesito.

Se decide dejarlo para el día siguiente, son demasiadas malas noticias de una sola vez. Charlie y yo nos vamos, pero ninguno tiene muchas ganas de encerrarse en casa por lo que aprovechamos a dar un paseo hasta la hora de ir a buscar la cena. No es que hablemos mucho durante todo el rato, pero supongo que es una de esas cosas que está bien con los dos, ninguno se siente incómodo por el silencio que compartimos.

Al día siguiente nos reunimos esta vez en casa de Sue después de haber mandado a Seth al colegio. A Leah se le vuelve a permitir estar presente, de hecho es ella quien me recibe en la puerta y para nuestra mutua sorpresa, las dos intercambiamos un breve abrazo, antes de dirigirnos al salón donde ya están todos los demás presentes.

Aunque la atmosfera sigue siendo un poco espesa, está claro que hoy todo el mundo se ve mejor que cuando los dejamos. A ver lo que dura...

Sam, quien es el que más relajado parece de todos, imagino que haber ventilado el asunto de su imprimación ha levantado un peso de su espalda es quien marca hoy las pautas: Bella, tenemos que reconocer que si bien ayer éramos bastante escépticos acerca de lo que pudieras venir a contarnos, después de todo lo que dijiste tenemos la sensación de que tu visión debía tener mucho de verdad, porque es la única explicación a que sepas lo que sabes. Además de preocuparme por que la manada pueda crecer y como eso afecta a todos, nos preocupa mucho las consecuencias tanto de Victoria como de la segunda amenaza que ahora nos contaras. Pero de lo que me he dado cuenta durante esta noche, es que cuando mencionaste los riesgos, hablaste de nosotros y de Charlie, pero no de ti, me preguntaba por qué...

-No tengo problemas en contestarte a eso, de hecho la explicación está en lo que falta por venir. Creo que es mejor que os lo cuente todo dentro de contexto porque si bien creo que hoy lo que os cuente será menos dramático que ayer... vamos a tener algunos momentos tensos

Los tres lobos me miran con ceños y cejas elevadas: ayer ya os dije como hacia locuras solo por oír la voz de Edward –sonríen, porque son cosa que harían ellos también, pero les va a durar poco- así que tratad de imaginar que no haríais por vuestra imprenta y tenéis una idea de que no habría hecho por el amor de mi vida

Entienden de lo que hablo, a fin de cuentas han dado una vuelta por la mente de Sam, por lo que los tres se ponen bastante serios. Sin embargo, es Leah quien se ha dado cuenta de mi desliz: has usado una condicional, quiere eso decir que las cosas han cambiado

Me encojo de hombros, porque ni yo misma conozco la respuesta: sin duda ha cambiado, pero no sé ni cuanto ni cómo. Creo que será mejor que siga contando la visión para que luego podamos discutir que hacer, ¿os parece?

Después de que todos asientan procedo a relatarles la llegada de Alice, el viaje a Italia... y como cabía suponer se cabrean y gruñen y hay que poner orden en todos los momentos claves como son Victoria, mi boda y mi luna de miel en la que me he detenido justo después de afirmar que sobreviví a nuestra noche de bodas.

Todos aprovechamos la pausa para estirarnos, y despejarnos un poco. Mi padre está hablando con Billy, Harry y Sue y haciendo planes para hacerse el chequeo del que hablamos, los lobos están medio peleando supongo que para gastar la energía acumulada de todo el rato sentado, y Leah y Emiliy se han venido conmigo. Supongo que aunque las cosas entre ellas van a ir mejorando, aun es mejor tener un árbitro por si las moscas. Tomo la mano de Leah: ¿cómo estás?

Cuadra un poco los hombros antes de responder: bueno... está siendo mejor que ayer eso seguro, pero escuchar que al convertirme acabo compartiendo todos mis pensamientos con la manda, que mi hermano me sigue a este mundo, Victoria casi lo mata...no es fácil. y luego estas tú, que hablando así pareces tan sensata pero luego esta toda esta historia de sufrimiento por el amor, luchando por uno, rompiendo el corazón de otro, renunciando a tu vida... no sé qué pensar la verdad. Se que me he ido resintiendo desde que Sam me dejo, pero casi prefiero ser una amargada que vivir semejantes aventuras

Realmente entre la forma de decirlo y la verdad que encierran sus palabras, ni Emily ni yo podemos evitar reírnos, y como ve claramente que no es de ella sino con ella enseguida nos acompaña


	5. Chapter 5

En ese momento los lobos vuelven a entrar: Seguimos?

Asiento tomando mi sitio: si claro. Como acaba de destacar Leah, la mayor parte de mi vida he sido muy sensata, pero desde que los Cullen entraron en mi vida la cordura salió por la puerta. Por el momento, entre que me han abandonado, y que he tenido esa extraña aventura en el futuro, aunque me ha mostrado lo feliz que podría ser al lado de Edward, también me ha hecho replantearme muchas de las decisiones que he tomado. No puedo asegurar lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, pero ahora mismo toda la parte de Edward y de lo que siento por él está siendo duramente reevaluada. Es por eso que ni lo que os he contado ni lo siguiente es probable que ocurra - veo que algunos están sintiendo un cierto alivio, por eso me apresuro- lo que no os tiene que alegrar del todo, ya que eso implica muchas más cosas - eso sin duda no es lo que querían oír

\- Como ya podéis imaginar que un vampiro sea capaz de tener relaciones con un humano sin matarlo es bastante difícil, aunque por lo que se otros también lo han conseguido. la diferencia es que en los otros casos que conocían los Cullen, el vampiro era mujer, por lo que ni Carlise ni ninguno de los Cullen podían haber aventurado el resultado de consumar mi matrimonio, y es que quede embarazada - las reacciones de espanto no se hacen esperar obviamente. Por lo que no pierdo tiempo en contarles todo en especial la escisión que se produjo en la manada y no me detengo hasta que Renesme nace y yo soy transformada, que es el momento en que los lobos ya no lo soportan y salen disparados por la puerta. Al poco se oyen aullidos y golpes, sospecho que resultado de su desquite con los arboles...

En el salón todos estamos en un muy espeso silencio, procuro mirar solo a mi padre que está tratando de darme ánimos, ya que me imagino que el resto de miradas incluirán asombro decepción incredulidad y probablemente desprecio

no mucho después vuelven a entrar, y con un tono un poco duro Sam me pide que siga: Lo que viene ahora es la parte critica que te dije ayer - eso sin duda llama la atención de él y todos- mientras que reina la locura y la confusión mientras estoy siendo mordida y lucho por conseguirlo, Jake decide poner fin al según todos engendro que me ha llevado a esa situación, pero su asombro debe ser mayúsculo cuando en el primer vistazo descubre a su huella.

Con esas palabras he encontrado el jarro de agua fría capaz de hacer que toda la tensión acumulada se vaya por la ventana: Que! Como!- esas y sus variable es lo único que todos son capaces de decir

Les dejo que se calmen un poco antes de seguir: cuando despierto descubrimos que quizás porque sabía lo que venía o por lo que sea, tengo un raro control sobre mi sed, y de hecho no estoy a punto de perder los estribos hasta que descubro precisamente que Jake ha reclamado a mi hija. El trata entonces de explicarme como es todo, como de pronto todo encaja, esa especie de unión que compartíamos que ahora ya no tira de nosotros...

Me centro tanto en Sam como en Billy: ¿entendéis ahora cual es una de mis preocupaciones de toda esta historia? Me esta costando aceptarlo, ya que aunque no pueda ser, recuerdo muy vívidamente lo que era amar a mi hija... pero he cambiado tanto de la Bella de esa visión, y espero cambiar tanto lo que tiene que ocurrir que esa niña no tiene cabida en lo que está por venir. Pero temo que mis acciones repercuten negativamente a Jacob, por eso os dije ayer, que iba a ser necesario vuestro consejo. En mis planes ya os he dicho que esta impedir que ni Victoria ni Laurent provoquen más cambios, y espero que si no está sujeto a su lobo pueda hacer su vida normalmente, pero en este aspecto vosotros sois los expertos

Billy: de todo lo que podía esperar cuando has empezado a contarnos lo último que podría imaginar es algo así. Que acabarías por convertirte en vampiro es algo que claramente no apruebo, pero a medida que hablabas se veía venir, pero lo de tu hija... Es tan raro, que sin duda tiene que ser verdad, y no te imaginas lo que eso me preocupa, es de mi hijo de quien estás hablando y lo quiero más que nada en el mundo. Sabemos de la generación anterior que no todos encontraron a su huella, no es que murieran sufriendo ni nada de eso, tuvieron una buena vida, se casaron y tuvieron hijos, pero sabemos que siempre sintieron que algo faltaba... por eso estoy de acuerdo que si podemos evitar que mi hijo se transforme puede ser la mejor solución. Por cierto... ¿es ahí donde acaba la historia?

Niego con la cabeza: No, aún falta un poco más, pero la mayoría no es relevante, os lo puedo ir contando cuando se pueda. Lo único que no puede esperar es que debido a otro malentendido, acabamos por convertirnos en objetivo de los Volturi. Pedimos ayuda a todos los que se pueden, y como resultado vienen por aquí muchos vampiros dotados. Por ello muchos más jóvenes sufren la transformación confirmando la teoría de que lo incentiva, pero eso ahora es lo de menos, lo que importa es que con ayuda de todos ellos descubrimos que soy dotada. Soy un escudo, no solo mental como ya se sabia, sino fisico. Lo que de forma natural siempre había estado ahí para impedir que Edward leyera mis pensamientos, ahora es algo que puedo sentir, y con ayuda aprendo a manipular para protegerme, y proteger al resto. Cuando desperté hace un par de días y me reubique, me di cuenta que ese escudo era lo único que tenía a mi alcance para comprobar si era solo un sueño o una premonición o que... el caso es que supe como reconocerlo y manipularlo para protegerme - me vuelvo a Sam y contesto su pregunta inicial- es ahí donde tienes tu respuesta a la pregunta de esta mañana -me levanto para alcanzar el cuchillo y miro a mi padre que se está concentrando para reprimirse- ahora mismo soy la única de quien no tengo que preocuparme - y sin más repito el experimento, que tiene respuestas similares a las de mi padre en todos los presentes.

Cuando todos se han convencido de que el brazo sigue pegado a mi llega el momento de tomar alguna decisión. Las primeras de ellas son unánimes, pasan por sendos chequeos a Harry y Leah. Mientras el resto comenzamos a discutir nuestras opciones.


	6. Chapter 6

Este fin de semana lo invertiré en ponerme al día de las clases. Ya he quedado con Ángela para pasarme esta tarde por su casa y recoger todos los deberes. El lunes volveré a clase, y aunque no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo he determinado que voy a disfrutar de mi año senior, pero eso ahora no viene al caso. Con Charlie pendiente de todo discutimos con Sam el plan de contingencia para Victoria. Ahora que todos conocen mi escudo están de acuerdo con la idea que tenia de utilizarme a mí misma de cebo. Mi padre no está precisamente feliz con la idea... pero que se le va a hacer.

Es evidente que no puedo estar todas mis horas libres plantada en mitad del bosque, por lo que acordamos que siempre que se pueda bajare a la Push después de clase. Habrá días que paseare a solas por la playa y los acantilados mientras los lobos se mantienen al reguardo del viento, pero otros ratos me quedare con Leah y Emily haciendo deberes o ayudando a cocinar para los siempre hambrientos lobos. Algunas veces me cruzo con Jake con quien siempre intercambio una par de palabras, pero tengo mucho cuidado de no hacer nada que pueda darle falsas ilusiones.

Así es como se acaba estableciendo una rutina por las siguientes semanas. En el instituto trato de hacer lo mejor posible por estrechar mi amistad con Ángela y Ben, sobrellevar el encaprichamiento de Mike y tolerar a Jessica. Luego esta mi trato con Leah y Emily, que nos conduce rápidamente a una verdadera amistad. Con ellas es con quien comparto por primera vez en mi vida todo, y ellas conmigo. No es como la relación que tenía con Alice donde ella siempre sabía lo que era mejor para mí, y solo tenía que dejarle hacer. Supongo que como casi todos en su familia me acostumbren a las conversaciones a medias, donde ella ya conociendo lo que ibas a decir llegaba al final saliéndose con la suya. Dudo incluso que ella misma sea consiente de hacerlo, imagino de solo Rose puede que más de una vez le pare los pies, pero dudo que al resto les preocupe mucho, por lo que se ha convertido en un mal habito, del que solo en esta nueva relación me doy cuenta. Ahora hay momentos en que ninguna tiene la respuesta o sabe que hacer o no hacer... hay días que por nuestras posiciones encontradas acerca de los vampiros tenemos más que palabras, sobre todo Leah y yo. Al parecer, tanto Emily como yo éramos supuestamente las sosegadas y sensibles, pero parece que o bien por la influencia de Leah, o por mi nueva visión de la vida, se cómo tocarle las narices y mantener el nervio sin dejarme callar. Lo bueno es que no importa cuánto nos calentemos, al final encontramos la forma de aparcar las diferencias y seguimos construyendo nuestra relación

Enseguida tenemos también los resultados de los chequeos que confirman en el caso de Leah que no podrá tener hijos de forma natural, pero no descartan que con ayudas pueda conseguirlo, y en el caso de Harry confirman que tiene las arterias en precarias condiciones. Eso es lo más duro de oír, ya que la situación es tan grave que aunque proponen todo el tratamiento posible no descartan que sea demasiado tarde...no es para nada lo que nadie queríamos, pero al menos ahora tiene la oportunidad de aprovechar el tiempo que le queda para estar con los suyos, si no se puede cambiar esa parte, al menos vivirá los próximos meses a conciencia

Nos estamos preparando para Halloween con todo el pueblo revolucionado entre decoraciones y disfraces, cuando Victoria decide hacer su jugada. Trata de aprovechar uno de mis paseos al final de la playa, cuando comienza la zona rocosa que conduce a los acantilados, que en estas fechas no suponen un atractivo para nadie cuando me ataca.

Al comenzar a ejecutar el plan habíamos temido estar perdiendo el tiempo, pues ni yo tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada, ni los lobos eran capaces de captar ningún nuevo aroma a vampiro. Por un poco creímos que igual había optado por seguir a los Cullen y dejarme tranquila. Pero solo un par de semanas atrás en una de sus rondas más próximas a la línea del tratado Paul había captado el leve aroma de un vampiro. A medida que pasaban los días y progresaba la exploración del terreno de Victoria su aroma fue detectado con mayor frecuencia, hasta llegar a hoy.

En cuanto soy consciente de que viene hacia mi refuerzo el escudo, pues para permitir que pudiera olerme solo lo llevo a medias, y como estaba establecido me hago una bola contra el suelo. Es probable que en cuanto me vea piense lo ridículo de que me encoja así, pero eso es probablemente lo último coherente que puede pensar porque al momento siguiente está siendo asaltada por tres lobos gigantes. En la refriega que se lia no se la de veces que alguien me golpea, lo cual no me duele pero me va moviendo de un lado a otro... solo espero no ser de mucho estorbo a los míos. Había sido idea de ellos que me acurrucara para no molestar y ya habíamos hecho pruebas de lo que sería zarandearme incluso pisarme. En ninguno de los casos había sentido nada, y una vez quitaba el escudo estaba perfectamente, por eso no tenía miedo por mi, aunque estaba bastante preocupada por los chicos. No es que no confiara en ellos, es que aunque entre los tres pudieran manejarla, Victoria podía defenderse y no quería lamentar perdidas

Cuando Sam me dio permiso me incorpore para ver los restos de Victoria amontonados a un lado, y dos lobos montando guardia mientras Sam se iba tras los árboles para regresar en forma humana. Tras inspeccionarnos mutuamente y comprobar que estamos bien señala al montón a la vez que me tiende el mechero: ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

La verdad es que no, se que Victoria es un mal bicho, que no quería mas que destrozarme la vida.. pero en realidad me da un poco de pena, por lo que sin mediar palabras niego con la cabeza mientras me abrazo, manteniéndome lejos del mechero. Le devuelvo la mirada a Sam y que haga el los honores. Nos quedamos los cuatro un rato contemplando como arde hasta que veo que la mitad son ya cenizas: creo que voy a volver, quiero darle a Charlie la noticia

Solo me miran entendiendo y me dejan ir mientras se aseguran que todo el fuego se consuma.

Esa noche y por decisión unánime del consejo se celebra fiesta en la playa a la que estamos invitados mi padre y yo. Por primera vez en esta realidad oigo la leyenda de la tercera esposa que me trae tantos recuerdos que para cuando Billy termina de narrar la leyenda no hay forma de esconder las lágrimas que ruedan por mis mejillas. Mi padre que ha sido testigo desde hace un rato me atrae hacia el ofreciéndome su confort. Debajo de su abrazo observo a todos los reunidos alrededor de la hoguera. Desde los más jóvenes, entre los que estan Jake y sus amigos, para los que todo esto siguen siendo leyendas de viejos contadas al amor del fuego. Que poco pueden imaginarse lo que ha ocurrido solo unas horas antes. Observo a Emily y Sam, quienes en todo momento parecen moverse en sintonía, gravitando uno hacia el otro. Miro como Sue vigila constantemente lo que come Harry, quien aunque está haciendo un esfuerzo por ser bueno, no puede evitar caer en la tentación de algún que otro dulce que consigue a base de ponerle ojillos a Leah. Al principio trata de hacerse la dura, pero al final Harry cuenta con la complicidad de Seth para salirse con la suya conduciendo a los cuatro a una sonrisa que se refleja en mí, y al girarme en mi padre, que también estaba siendo testigo de toda la escena.


	7. Chapter 7

Superado el tema de Victoria es hora de seguir con nuestros planes, y es por eso que Charlie y yo estamos de camino a Seattle en el crucero de Charlie, que si de normal podría haber sido un poco vergonzoso para mí, debe ser el hecho de estar en medio de una misión, que hace que no le de ninguna importancia.

Hace días que Charlie empezó a investigar a petición mía que se podía averiguar de Bree Tanner. Bueno, empezó a investigar a Bree Turner que fue lo que recordé, pero tras una búsqueda infructuosa fue afinando más hasta acabar dando con un caso recientemente resuelto en el que el padre de Bree había sido arrestado tras encontrar los restos de su mujer, y suponer que Bree habría seguido el mismo camino al haber desaparecido hace unos meses. Teniendo en cuanta que en la foto más reciente encontrada de Bree pude reconocer al pequeño vampiro que fue condenado por la guardia convenci a mi padre de que en algún momento Bree debió de huir de su abusivo padre y anda escondida por algún rincón de Seattle.

Ahora nuestro objetivo es que Charlie tirando de viejos conocidos inicie una discreta investigación para dar con ella mientras que yo me he ocupado de localizar a Jenkens. A raíz del comentario que había hecho en nuestro primer encuentro decidí buscar por su imagen más comercial, y así había dado con su oficina, a la cual había llamado para conseguir una cita a la que estaba llegando. Realmente no iba a ser un encuentro muy largo, solo tenía una carta que quería hacerle llegar a Jasper.

Sin siquiera buscar donde aparcar, Charlie se detiene delante de la dirección de Jenkens. Y solo diez minutos después estoy de vuelta tras haberle dejado un sobre con el nombre de Jasper Cullen/ Whitlock y la indicación de entregársela en su próximo encuentro, cuando quiera que tenga lugar, a un muy estupefacto señor Jenkens: bien, primera parada resuelta... vayamos a por la siguiente

Mientras que Charlie contacta con su amigo y le pone al día de la situación yo trato de entretenerme en la sala del café de la oficina del sheriff en la que estamos. Como ya habíamos imaginado que todo podía llevar un rato he traído mi mochila conmigo y dentro de lo malo me pongo a hacer los deberes para seguir al día con la escuela, la cual si bien me parece aburrida la mayoría de días, no estoy sufriendo demasiado, e igual consigo mejorar un poco las notas…

Realmente aunque esa era la intención, mirando por la ventana de la sala donde estoy desde la que veo parte de la comisaria acabo perdiéndome en mis pensamientos… No te ha ocurrido nunca que ves a alguien por la calle pidiendo o buscando en la basura y piensas, ¿cómo ha podido llegar a eso? ¿no hubo nadie en el camino que pudiera hacer algo? Miro a la gente que pulula por ahí, y me pregunto por sus historias... también me planteo que estamos haciendo aquí, si lo logramos en realidad estamos aquí para ser una de esas personas que pudieron hacer algo, no?

Como estoy sola durante un buen rato sigo divagando y me planteo quienes son esas anclas en mi vida. La imagen de mi padre salta enseguida, y le sigue Leah, y Jake! Sorprendentemente, y eso que casi no mantengo el contacto…pero es curioso, y de los Cullen el único que me viene rápidamente es Jasper, eso es aun más chocante. Igual no lo había pensado mucho, pero creo que sus palabras en Phenix dejaron una huella más profunda de lo que me imaginaba… ¿por qué no viene a mi mente Edward, o Alice, o Esme, o Carlise? De hecho incluso Renee esta muy por delante de ellos en mis anclas, pues a pesar de su loca forma de vivir siempre puedo contar con su respaldo. Desde que desperté y decidí afrontar lo que venia, se que las cosas en mi vida han ido cambiando, pero si profundizo un poco más, en realidad, el primer cambio significativo fue al caer por Edward. Nunca he sido la más popular ni la más guapa, y no creo que realmente ganara ese título cuando llegue aquí, simplemente era la nueva distracción de la escuela. Es cierto que tras mi transformación me gusto mi imagen, pero tampoco tenía tanta importancia, solo tenías que ver al resto de las vampiros para ver que todas podíamos ser supermodelos…Lo que sí que tenía antes era a mí misma. Adoro a mi madre, su humor, su fuerza vital, pero yo era la adulta de nuestra relación desde que puedo recordar. Era sensata, llevaba las riendas de casa, era responsable y no era algo que me diera miedo. Me hubiera gustado que Renee fuera un poco más adulta de vez en cuando, pero sabía cuidar bien de las dos. Luego de eso vine aquí, donde si bien Charlie era un adulo independiente tampoco pareció importarle que tomara el control de la casa… y luego me enamore, y deje de ser yo misma… Seguí con las obligaciones, pero deje ser yo quien cuidaba de mí, por qué? Me gustaba sentir a Edward a mi lado, era mi príncipe, mi todo, y Alice cuidaba de mi estética, y Esme de mis caprichos… y me convertí en Barbie Bella… no tenía ningún ancla… nadie se dio cuenta de que me perdía, y se suponía que estaba rodeada de gente que me amaba…

Igual no conseguiremos lo que hemos venido a buscar, pero ahora mismo, estar aquí con Charlie me hace sentir como si ya hubiera triunfado, no sé muy bien sobre qué. Estoy más que contenta de haber confiado en él y hacerle formar parte de mi vida. Creo que si algún día vuelven los Cullen o entra en mi vida cualquier otro no volveré a diluirme. Confío que Charlie ahora sería capaz de reconocer los síntomas. Y desde luego sé que Leah no se andaría con chiquitas… Sí, no es que haya cambiado tanto desde que desperté, es que me siento más yo misma, con un plus de confianza fruto de esa otra vida, de la que por mucho que a veces desluzco tubo también mucho bueno

Al cabo de un buen rato Charlie vuelve para recogerme. Parece que ha conseguido convencer a su viejo amigo para echar un ojo por las zonas más probables donde pueda estar escondida de forma discreta, o lo que es lo mismo, sin papeleos que hagan llamar la atención sobre nosotros o ella. Sabemos que siendo menor habrá que hacerlo todo legal en algún momento, pero no tenemos ninguna prisa en que se descubra que en realidad no murió a manos de su padre y que este pueda obtener una revisión de su condena, está muy bien donde está.

Con eso en mente nos vamos a nuestro motel, donde hemos reservado una habitación por un par de noches, para dejar nuestras cosas, refrescarnos, y empezar a investigar la zona asignada a Charlie, a quien por no ser de aquí, o porque yo iba a estar acompañándolo no le han dejado un área muy chunga. Pasamos toda la tarde recorriendo los centros cívicos, los parques, albergues... pero sin mucho éxito, lo que aunque no nos emociona tampoco nos desilusiona, ya que habría sido mucha potra encontrarla a la primera.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasan dos días en los que nos pateamos lo que se siente como medio Seattle, con los que vamos acumulando cansancio y desanimo... tanto es así que cuando estamos recogiendo todo para regresar el domingo por la noche no sé qué está más negro si nuestro ánimo o las nubes que nos van a acompañar. Salimos de la ciudad, y tengo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para mirar al frente en lugar del espejo retrovisor, y Charlie debe sentirse similar por lo que no duda en tomarme la mano para darme ánimos, aunque ninguno de los dos digamos ninguna palabra.

Tan denso es el ambiente que nos rodea que casi me cuelgo del techo cuando suena el teléfono de mi padre, quien casi no pierde tiempo ni en mirar el identificador antes de contestar: Hola! ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Estoy con Bella de vuelta a Forks...- del otro lado lo interrumpen y debe ser algo serio porque se retira al arcén mientras sigue pendiente del otro lado: si, si.. Entiendo, sí , creo que podemos estar ahí en media hora o tres cuartos- y ya parados toma mi mano aprontando con fuerza, Si! tiene que ser que la han encontrado!

Como ha dicho Charlie, solo treinta y cinco minutos más tarde estamos en un albergue donde están esperándonos. Entramos siguiendo al amigo de mi padre que nos estaba aguardando en la puerta y nos va poniendo al día: Creemos por las fotos que tenemos que hemos dado con ella, pero no hemos conseguido que lo confirme o lo niegue - lo que no ayuda mucho al nudo que ya se había ido formando en mi estómago- uno de mis hombres la localizo casi por casualidad cuando trataba de escabullirse supongo que para encontrar un sitio tranquilo donde dormir. Hemos hablado con la directora del albergue y nos ha dejado su oficina, no es que seamos amigos estrechos, pero a menudo nuestros caminos se cruzan y tratamos de llevarnos lo mejor posible. Mi hombre le ha explicado que la situación se salía un poco de lo normal, y tras ver a la chica, que parece mucho más joven de sus 16 años no ha dudado en colaborar con nosotros

Lo primero que me llama la atención cuando entramos en el despacho es la forma en que Bree se envuelve sobre si mis tratando de hacerse aún más pequeña, como si pudiera desaparecer si se lo proponía con muchas fuerzas. También trata de ocultarse por lo que aunque estaría dispuesta a jurar que sí que es ella, no puedo estar totalmente segura. Es el amigo de mi padre quien rompe el hielo: Bree, estos son Charlie y Bella. Son unos amigos que llevan un tiempo buscándote. Si no te importa creo que les gustaría hablar contigo.

Si no fuera por el leve movimiento de su cabeza, creo que tratando de vernos a través de su pelo, no se podría saber siquiera si había prestado atención a lo dicho. Tras unos instantes en los que no ocurre nada más, oigo cuchichear detrás mío, y al final es Charlie quien me pone al día: vamos a salir fuera y dejar que tú hables con ella. Trata de confirmar si es o no, y bueno...- apretándome los hombros para darme animo concluye- tu sabes mejor que nadie que contarle... estaremos justo en la puerta si necesitas cualquier cosa

Después de que se vayan, voy hacia el sofá en el que esta, y aunque noto como se tensa un poco, me siento a solo un metro suyo en otro sofá: Bree, imagino que estas asustada, y siento mucho que te hayan atrapado. Sé que llevas tiempo huyendo de tu padre- sí, eso todavía la tensa más, por lo que me apresuro- lo que no creo que hayas sabido desde que te escapaste es que tu padre fue detenido juzgado y condenado y está en la cárcel

Que! - solo entonces consigo ver todo su rostro y si, es ella sin duda, lo que me quita un peso de encima- ¿qué estás diciendo?¿es cierto?

Asiento: si, no sé cuánto sabes o sospechas, pero se encontraron los restos de tu madre y se pudo probar sin duda que fue tu padre quien la mato y enterró – mientras hablo voy revolviendo en mi mochila hasta encontrar las fotocopias de la detención- Fue detenido y al buscarte y no encontrar rastro de ti fue acusado también de tu muerte... -veo como no puede contener más las lágrimas, como los nervios la van superando, como entre hipos trata de decir algo que suena como madre, y ya no puedo aguantarlo más. Me levanto para sentarme a su lado y rodearla con mis brazos. Aunque al principio creo que va a rechazarme, termina por envolverse a mí, dejándome acunarla para consolarla lo mejor posible y darle animo: sssshhh, todo va ir mejor a partir de ahora, shhh, ya verás...

Tarda un rato en estar medio controlada, y solo cuando creo que al soltarla no se va a caer me atrevo a aflojar nuestro abrazo. Me estiro como puedo hacia la caja de pañuelos que hay sobre la mesa para poder pasarle unos pocos, cuando se oyen unos suaves golpes en la puerta que anuncian la entrada de mi padre: chicas.. -con solo un vistazo parece que se hace cargo de cómo ha ido la situación por el momento. Se acerca hasta sentarse en una silla frente a nosotras antes de continuar-... no se cuánto ha podido contarte Bella de cómo está la situación ahora mismo..

Me doy cuenta de que no es el suave tono o mi padre lo que hace que Bree se estremezca, sino las noticias que le he dado: en realidad papa, aún no he podido contarle casi nada, solo he podido tranquilizarla de que su padre ya no es una amenaza - y ante eso, esta vez es Bree quien se ajusta más a mi lado buscando mi apoyo

Charlie asiente: ya veo.. he estado hablando con mis colegas de la situación. Por mucho que me gustaría el caso es que Bree sigue siendo una menor de edad, por lo que el protocolo dicta que el estado debe hacerse cargo de su tutela hasta que podamos arreglar algo -Bree se me abraza como un náufrago a un poste en mitad del mar y yo no puedo ayudarme a mí misma apretándola contra mí, supongo que lo que dice Charlie tiene sentido, pero no hemos llegado hasta aquí para eso, por suerte mi padre se apresura a seguir: lo que se nos ha ocurrido es que sigamos adelante con la idea de volver a Forks, y allí notificar la aparición de Bree. Al no ser una gran ciudad como esta y ser el sheriff tengo mucha más influencia, y no creo que vayamos a tener problema con que nos cedan su custodia- trata de tranquilizarnos con una leve sonrisa- siempre que esto esté bien contigo Bree

Bree parece estudiar y analizar su situación hasta que sin pronunciar nada asiente con la cabeza

Bree - gira su cabeza al llamarla- sé que no tienes motivos para confiar en nosotros, prometo contarte porque estamos aquí durante nuestro viaje, y aunque te va a sonar a un cuento de locos, te prometo que te vamos a mantener a salvo, tanto si decides quedarte con nosotros o si después de conocernos prefieres huir bien lejos- trato de que lo último suene un poco a broma y animarla, aunque internamente pienso que puedo no estar tan lejos de la realidad, pero parece que funciona, ya que en un bajo susurro, que creo que solo oigo por lo cerca que estoy Bree anuncia que nos acompañara

Así, con esta parte resuelta nos despedimos de los amigos de Charlie mientras Bree recoge sus escasas pertenencias y nos ponemos rumbo a casa. Vamos las dos atrás, lo que nos permite no solo hablar, sino que nos aseguramos de que hasta que Charlie nos abra por fuera no tiene sitio al que huir...


	9. Chapter 9

"Ya estamos llegando a casa cuando concluyo mi historia, muy similar a la contada hace no mucho a Charlie: ya sabemos que es mucho para asimilar, y no sé cuándo sería posible probarte la mayoría de las cosas, además de que a la luz del coche mi cicatriz no parece una gran prueba, pero te prometo que en cuanto puedas verla a la luz del día veras que no es la típica cicatriz, y te puedo dejar hacer la prueba del cuchillo tan pronto lleguemos a casa -Charlie me mira por el retrovisor con una mirada que creo trata de fulminarme, no parece muy feliz con la dichosa prueba

"Regreso mi atención a Bree. Vaya... hasta ahora estaba aguantando bastante estoicamente, pero ante mi último comentario veo arrugar su nariz con cierta aprensión: no tranquila, creo que no será necesario esto último...tienes razón y la verdad que no sé qué pensar de todo lo que has dicho, parece todo sacado de una novela de ficción o una serie mala... pero desde que hui de casa siempre tratando de esconderme he sentido que las sombras encierran muchos misterios, así que tampoco me cuesta tanto creer lo que me estas contando...por otro lado, aunque crea en lo que me estás diciendo, no entiendo que pinto yo en todo esto...¿qué quieres de mí?

-¿perdona?- no imagino muy bien de donde sale esta pregunta, pero por un momento, quizás por lo tarde que es ya que hace un rato que debería estar durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama, mi cerebro parece que se cortocircuita

-según me has dicho, en tu visión estuvisteis a punto de salvarme y los Cullen me habrían adoptado o ayudado a integrarme en la vida de vampiro pero lo Volturi lo impidieron... pero ahora has venido a buscarme y no logro adivinar para qué. Si dices que os habéis ocupado de Victoria, para que me necesitas?

\- no.. si, esto...- trato de sobreponerme lo mejor posible- veras, uff.. Estaba más preparada para tratar de calmar un ataque de histeria que para esto... Veras, cuando tuvimos más o menos un plan de ataque definido con los lobos para deshacernos de la amenaza más inminente que era Victoria, decidí enfocarme en todos los aspectos de mi visión. Fue entonces cuando repare en ti. entendí que librándonos de Victoria había interferido también con tu futuro, en teoría para mejor, pero recordando cómo había formado su ejército cazando a gente sin hogar que vagaban por las calle y lo joven que te veías, sentí que esta vez podría hacer algo para ayudarte. Charlie comenzó a investigar y dimos con la historia de tu padre. Entonces más que nunca creímos que si bien no querías saber nada mas de nosotros, al menos te merecías tener la seguridad de que ese monstruo no estaba por más tiempo tras tus últimos días hemos estado buscándote por Seattle por ese motivo, pero a medida que hemos ido pasando por albergues, calles de dudosa reputación... sentía que si alguien se merece tener una segunda oportunidad, más que cualquiera otro, eres tú. Cuando Edward me dejo me sentía la persona más miserable de la tierra, pero el toque de realidad que es tu vida y la de otras muchas personas de las que nadie para cuenta me hacen ver de que soy una privilegiada. Sé que no es mucho lo que te podemos ofrecer, y que según a quien le preguntes, la idea de volver a llevar una vida más o menos normal y rutinaria de ir al instituto, volver a casa hacer deberes y ordenar la casa, y en el tiempo libre luchar contra el aburrimiento, puede sonar casi peor que una condena en alcatraz, pero tengo la sensación de que puede gustarte la experiencia... además, un poco más de compañía en casa definitivamente puede ser de agradecer- miro a través el retrovisor a mi padre, que evidentemente ha seguido todo lo dicho- no lo digo como nada malo papa!, es solo que nuestra casa es a menudo demasiado tranquilo

-vaya, ya me disculparás, igual deberíamos invitar más a menudo a los chicos de al Push para animar las cosas un poco

-ugg- igual exagero un poco mi expresión pero pensar en tener a Paul muy a menudo alrededor asusta de verdad- mejor no, con ir ocasionalmente a las fogatas y la playa es suficiente

Esas pequeñas bromas parecen aligerar un poco el ambiente, y dibujan una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Bree: está bien, nadie ha hecho nunca nada por mí, y esto es muy raro, pero creo que me gustaría probarlo... hablas de una vida corriente, pero de momento no veo nada de todo eso..

Lo sopeso unos segundos: siiii.. Puede que tengas razón... pero en cuanto vayas dos días seguidos al insti veras a lo que me refiero..

an. este capitulo es cortito, pero se compensa con el proximo


	10. Chapter 10

Hemos superado la primera semana de Bree en Forks, con sus momentos altos y bajos... al día siguiente de llegar mi intención era quedarme en casa para echar una mano a Bree pero Charlie se opuso firmemente al plan. Me mando a clase alegando que entre los dos iban a tenerlo todo controlado, y puede que tuviera mis dudas, pero ante tal declaración de confianza no tuve mucho que decir, opte por irme y ponerme al día con Ángela

Y lo cierto es que Charlie tenía razón. Cuando regresé no solo habían resuelto de momento el estatus de Bree, habían ido a la comisaria, puesto en contacto con servicios sociales, y tal como había predicho Charlie, había conseguido la custodia temporal, tras lo cual habían marchado para hacer un reconocimiento de Forks, a la vez que la compra, incluyendo una segunda cama para ponerla en mi cuarto.

El resto del día lo pasamos aprendiendo unos de otros, lo que no solo sirvió para conocer a Bree un poco mejor, también hubo algunas cosas que descubrí de Charlie, y claramente Charlie también aprendió un par de cosas sobre mi vida en Florida. Eso, además de todo lo vivido los últimos meses, y la nueva perspectiva de la vida que me daba la situación de Bree me hizo reconsiderar por enésima vez en los últimos tiempos que quería hacer con mi futuro y alegrarme por lo afortunada que era. Por ello hemos hecho una nueva costumbre, juntarnos después de las clases y hacer los deberes y el curro para hacer las tareas de casa y hablar de todo y nada.

Uno de los temas que salía todos los días era la adaptación de Bree a su nuevo instituto. Como todavía coleaba el escándalo del repentino abandono del clan Cullen de Forks,y por ende, de mi desastroso desenlace sentimental, aunque la llegada de Bree no estuvo exento de cuchicheos y especulaciones, tampoco fue muy traumático para ella. Por descontado Angela y Ben se adaptaron fácilmente a que Bree nos acompañara durante las comidas y ratos en la biblioteca, y para sus clases Bree encontró un par de chicas que en sus palabras no estaban mal. podía entenderla, era una de esas cosas que teníamos en común, además de nuestros rasgos físicos que hacían que más de uno hubiera sacado la conclusión de que éramos parientes, lo que tampoco habíamos desmentido ya que así había que dar menos explicaciones de por qué vivíamos y pasábamos el rato juntas.

Como sea, fue un verdadero alivio cuando llego el viernes. Dos días sin tener que volver por el inti eran más que bienvenidos, y para entonces Bree entendía bastante bien mi comentario acerca de desear una vida normal

Dedicamos el viernes y parte de la mañana del sábado para hacer los deberes, Bree tenía bastante con lo que ponerse al día, ya que durante su huida había descuidado un poco su educación. Por suerte nadie podría negar que era una chica lista, así que se estaba actualizando con relativa facilidad, y por eso nos merecíamos un premio.

El sábado nos entretuvimos en irnos a recorrer un par de tiendas, lo que más o menos viene siendo toda la oferta de Forks, fuimos al cine donde se nos unieron Angela y Ben, y luego acudimos a cenar con Charlie, quien había pasado el día pescando con Harry y Billy.

El domingo acompañamos a Charlie a la Push, donde se celebraba fiesta en la playa a la que Sue también nos había invitado, con lo que tuvimos ocasión de presentarles a Bree, quien era un poco aprensiva antes de llegar por lo que le había contado, pero necesito solo diez minutos de bromas por parte de Jake, Embry y Quill para sentirse totalmente relajada. Mientras, yo aproveche el tiempo para ponerme al día con Leah y Emily, a quienes a grandes rasgos les había contado por sms de nuestra reciente aventura, pero era hora de sacarme todos los detalles.

No es hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando las hogueras están ya dando sus últimos coletazos antes de retirarnos cuando Emily y Sam se acercan a donde estoy con Leah y en un susurro nos indica que miremos hacia donde están Bree y Jake: no quiero adelantar acontecimientos ni hacer de casamentera, ¿pero no os parece que esos dos hacen buenas migas?

La verdad es que se les ve realmente cómodos los dos sentados en un tronco hablando de qué se yo, pero debe ser fascinante por el interese que los dos reflejan... y de pronto me da un pequeño brinco el corazón. No puedo describirlo mejor, ya que sé que no son celos, pues si bien me he planteado varias veces como abordar y si abordar mi amistad con Jake, ya que esta vez no tengo dudas de que solo lo veo como un hermano, y no me gustaría lastimarle en el camino, pero verlos así me hacer recordar lo genial que se siente cuando Jake te habla así, brillando tanto que el Sol lo puede envidiar, por otro lado... intercambio una mirada rápida con Sam, con quien he abordado varias veces el tema de Renesme... el caso es que si conseguimos que Jake no se transforme, y además, en principio vamos por buen camino para que Bree supere sus 16 años sin convertirse en vampiro, quizás el destino ha decidido divertirse un poco con nosotros y darles a estos dos una oportunidad...el tiempo nos dirá!

Paso Acción de Gracias, donde estuvimos invitados en casa de Sue y Harry. Este año había muchos motivos por los que dar gracias, sin duda alguna, pero sobre todo sabíamos que teníamos que exprimir cada oportunidad de disfrutar de Harry, por lo que fue un día cargado de emoción y alegría

Mientras la relación entre Leah y Emily estaba prácticamente sanada, y Jake y Bree estaban cada vez más unidos, con Bree integrada en el grupo de Jake, Embry, Quill y ocasionalmente Seth, yo estaba encantada y muy agradecida de la amistad que me unía a Leah. Quizás por compartir la edad, o haber experimentado cosas similares... pero cada vez era más fuerte el vínculo que nos unía. Además de ser fuerte físicamente, Leah era una fuerza de la naturaleza tal que a veces veía sin problema el lobo en ella...eso me daba fuerza a mí misma para tratar de superarme. Saber de lo que era capaz me había dado una confianza que no había tenido nunca, pero rodearme de estas mujeres con un espíritu tan luchador me estaba haciendo buscar siempre hacer las cosas mejor, esforzarme por sacarme partido... Igual suena un poco raro, y aunque en esa otra realidad solo hubiera pasado un año, me hace plantearme cómo cambia la vida. Lo que de adolescente parece ser blanco o negro luego descubres que perfectamente puede ser gris. Una vez más, me encuentro mirando hacia atrás, a mis meses con Edward, veo como para mí, vivido desde dentro era mi todo. Era como estar en posesión del santo grial. Una bendición y una gran responsabilidad para proteger dicho tesoro. Pero mirado todo con más perspectiva, y ateniéndome a la realidad que me rodea lo cierto es que mi mundo no se terminó con él. Se estremeció con su perdida y si bien esta vez no sentí un agujero en mi pecho que me impidiera respirar, si que hubo un dolor por su perdida y la de su familia. Afortunadamente y por primera vez reconozco una ventaja a no haber sido transformada por James y unirme así a su mundo. He podido seguir creciendo, no físicamente pero si mental y emocionalmente, tengo una familia, amigos y muchos planes para el futuro. Él dijo que con el tiempo le olvidaría, cosa que me sigue pareciendo la mayor estupidez nunca dicha, pero en lo que sí que tenía razón es en que podría superarlo. No digo que vaya a salir corriendo a enamorarme del primero que me cruce, no me siento así ni mucho menos, pero sí que voy a seguir adelante con mi vida. Supongo que el día se presta a estar reflexiones, y en un suspiro muy silencioso, le doy las gracias por haberme dejado, y agradezco aún más a quien me haya enviado ese sueño que me abrió los ojos


	11. Chapter 11

Con la Navidad llegaron los regalos. Dos de ellos, si bien no llegaron envueltos fueron sin duda los mejores del mundo mundial.

Para variar por una vez celebramos la comida de navidad en casa, claro que Sue y Emily nos echaron una mano con todo. La cena el día anterior con los Black también fue genial, llena de risas y buen humor. Aunque no habían venido a comer, porque las hermanas de Jake también estaban por aquí, se vinieron después y llegaron a lo mejor, que fue el momento de repartirnos los regalos. Realmente creo que nos importaba poco lo que nos dábamos unos a otros, incluso cuando era una tontería todo eran exclamaciones de ohhhs y ahhhhs!

Fue pasando la tarde, y cuando todos estábamos más relajados y con una vaso de ponche o café en la mano cuando llegamos al momento más emocionante para mi padre y para mí al menos. Los dos nos miramos, y nos pusimos de pie. No sé quién de los dos estaba más nervioso. Apretando la mano de Charlie le di ánimos para que fuera el quien lo dijera, porque estaba bastante segura que a mí no me iban a salir las palabras: A ver, un momento de atención a todos- cuando consigue que todos se queden en silencio continua- muy bien, ahora que estamos todos tranquilos, hay una cosita más que me gustaría darle a Bree- termina dándole toda la atención, y como parece que se ha olvidado de mi le agito el brazo para que me incluya- bueno, si, en realidad es cosa de Bella y mía...

No lo aguanto más, y me adelanto tomando con mi mano libre la suya: veras Bree, en estas últimas semanas no hemos podido evitar encariñarnos muchísimo contigo, y creo que tú también con nosotros - creo que sin darse cuenta va asintiendo a mis palabras con una mezcla de aprensión y alivio en su cara- es por eso que lo hemos estado discutiendo y Charlie ha firmado todos los papeles para solicitar tu adopción si está bien contigo

Te imaginas que llegado ese momento muchos estamos aguantando la respiración. Parece que mis palabras han dejado a Bree muda y patidifusa y empieza a preocuparme cuando no hay ninguna reacción por su parte. Tanto es así que Charlie se aclara la garganta: ejem, Bree?

Eso parece sacarla de su estupor y salta sobre nosotros tan fuerte que casi nos tumba, suerte de su tamaño: es eso un si

-Siii!

Al segundo siguiente nos llueven las felicitaciones los abrazos y se convierte en la mejor Navidad que puedo recordar

Por lo menos eso es así hasta que llega la noche siguiente, cuando las Navidades mejoran todavía más con una visita totalmente inesperada. Estoy en la cama a pocos minutos de irme a dormir, solo esperando a que Bree termine de ducharse cuando oigo unos golpecitos en la ventana. Al principio creo que lo estoy imaginando, o lo achaco a alguna rama... pero al final la persistencia del repiqueteo me hace levantarme, para abrir la contraventana y oh maravilla! ahí esta Jasper!. Creo que si no fuera por sus reflejos de vampiro lo habría tirado abajo de lo rápido que abrí la ventana y salte sobre el

-Bella! estas bien! ¿estás loca? acabas de saltar sobre un vampiro! y.. y... ¿No puedo olerte?

-Jazz, o Jazz, madre mía! estas aquí! no puedo creerlo, te echaba tanto de menos!- lo abrazo con un miedo horroroso a que desaparezca- y tengo tantas cosas que contarte

Justo en ese momento me mueve de forma brusca para ponerme detrás suyo y protegerme cuando Bree entra en la habitación. No sé quién de todos está más sorprendido, y por raro que pueda parecerme al final es Bree, quien ni con este susto borra la sonrisa que lleva desde ayer, quien rompe en silencio: Dejame que adivine, ¡tú debes de ser Jasper?!

Jazz se vuelve con tal cara de susto hacia mí que no puedo evitar echarme a reír. Eso parece espabilarle, por lo que se vuelve hacia Bree: imagino que tú debes de ser Bree -antes de volverse hacia mí- ¿Bella? Creo que hay muchas cosas que me tienes que explicar, incluyendo como sabias de Jenkens...

Asiento, y regreso a la habitación, porque hemos estado todo este rato con medio cuerpo fuera y medio dentro: será mejor que me ponga algo de abrigo, y nos podemos subir al tejado, tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Mientras me abrigo un poco y me pregunto que ha podido hacer que Jasper venga repaso mentalmente nuestras extrañas conversaciones. Veras, hace un par de semana recibí una llamada, al principio pensé que sería publicidad o una equivocación ya que nadie respondía cuando la descolgué. Por lo que colgué y no le di más importancia. Al día siguiente volvió a ocurrir... al final pensé que igual mi madre habría tenido otra pelea con el teléfono y la llame para asegurarme de que estaba todo en orden. En principio no ocurría nada, pero ya me distraje poniéndonos al día y no volví a pensar en la llamada hasta el día siguiente en clase. Estaba tan aburrida que me distraje repasando el fin de semana y recordé las llamadas. Era raro, descolgar y que nadie dijera nada, ni ningún ruido de ordenador o centralita... de protón una bombilla se me encendió. ¿Y si fuera Jasper? creo que Edward les había hecho prometer no hablar conmigo, así que igual llamar y estar en silencio era su forma de cumplir la promesa y a la vez hacerme saber que había recibido la nota... o igual seguía sin creer que le había perdonado...

Ese día estuve esperando la llamada pero nunca llego, por lo que mis teorías empezaron a irse un poco al garete. Al día siguiente no fui al cole. Nos inventamos una excusa con Charlie para justificar mandar a Bree mientras nosotros nos escapábamos a los juzgados porque se requería nuestras firmas en el procedimiento de adopción de Bree. Fue coincidiendo con el rato que tengo en el insti para el almuerzo, que hoy estaba con Charlie haciendo tiempo cuando volvió a entrar una llamada de número oculto

-Hola?!- como me imaginaba no hubo respuesta- ¿eres tu Jasper?- imagino que aun esperaba que contestara o hiciera algún sonido pero nada...- igual todo se trata de una extraña campaña publicitaria, pero prefiero pensar que eres tú. Claro que por si acaso no eres no puedo decir todo lo que me gustaría o alguien podría plantearse encerrarme en un manicomio…. Me gustaría empezar por decirte que de ninguna forma estoy enfadada contigo, en realidad... te puedo entender mejor de lo que seguro te das crédito. Eres un empático, y estarás de acuerdo de que en ese maldito momento la tensión en el ambiente alcanzo límites extremos. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar habría actuado igual. Nada me pasó al final, y aunque hubiera ocurrido el peor escenario nunca me habría enfadado contigo, me gustaría mucho que aceptaras mi palabra

-Bella!- Es Charlie quien me llama, al parecer es nuestro turno para entrar

\- Lo siento Jazz, bueno, si eres tú, tengo que dejarte. Si quieres llamar mañana después de clase estaré por casa

Al día siguiente a mitad de tarde volvió a llamar un número oculto y volví a responder, pero de nuevo solo había silencio: está bien, seguiré pensando que puedes ser tú. Si es así te has tenido que hacer cruces de cómo te hice llegar la nota. Algún día te lo contare, cuando pueda probar que estoy hablando contigo, de lo contrario solo te estaría dando más munición para encerrarme... No sé si ahora mismos estarás tu solo, con toda la familia, o de escapada con Alice... tampoco sé si alguna vez pensáis o habláis de mi...Si es así puedes tranquilizar a todos diciéndoles que estoy bien. Vuestra partida sin despedidas fue un palo, pero encontré el apoyo necesario para superarlo. Como te decía ayer, no estoy enfadada contigo, con el resto ya es otro asunto. Solo con Rose he llegado a lamentar no haber sido más cercanas, ya que estoy segura de que llegado el momento habría luchado por mi, estoy segura. También puedo entender que Alice te siguiera, seguro estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero sé que no le habría costado demasiado una llamado o algo... y luego están Emmet, Esme y Carlise, que si, seguían a su pareja hijo y demás, pero pensé que significaba algo para ellos sabes.. dolió mucho que fuera tan fácil para todos dejarme atrás sin más. Igual temían que les suplicara llevarme con ellos como lo hice con él, no lo sé...pero me sentí tan insignificante. Puede que solo fuera culpa mía por ponerles en un pedestal...-pasan unos segundo antes de que pueda seguir porque enfrentar así las cosas me esta afectando- lo siento, siento escupirte todo esto cuando tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Seguro que te estás dando de cabezazos pero no te molestes. Lo que paso solo fue un catalizador, como empezó siendo la furgoneta de Taylor, o el ataque de James. Los dos sabemos que era solo una cuestión de tiempo para que encontrara la escusa apropiada. Lo he estudiado de muchas formas, y discutido con mi padre y un par de amigas. Igual se necesita ser tan inteligente como el para entender su punto de vista, pero el que pudiera dejarme, por mucha excusa de que era por mi bien y una muestra de lo mucho que me ama, que no luchara por mantenerme a su lado como seguro harías tu por Alice, o Rose por Emmet nos lleva a la ineludible conclusión que en realidad no soy el amor de su vida, no crees?

Silencio...- sí, no sé por qué había pensado que igual esta vez respondías, fallo mío..

si te parece mañana te sigo contando mi vida, hoy voy a dedicarme a los deberes...-silencio- hasta mañana a estas horas?

Sin nada más que añadir colgué.

Volvió a llamar, esta tarde estaba con Bree cuando sonó, y de nuevo solo hubo silencio cuando conteste: hola! Me pillas preparando la cena, así que lo siento si hay jaleo, aunque intento minimizarlo porque Bree está haciendo los deberes y luego vamos a ir con Charlie a hacer la compra. Si te estas preguntando quien es Bree, es mi nueva compañera de cuarto. En el mismo viaje que te deje la nota la encontramos vagando por Seattle. Es una joven maravillosa, ojala pudieras conocerla, ha tenido una vida bastante dura, pero dimos con ella con la ayuda de Charlie y sus conocidos y pudimos arreglarlo para que viva con nosotros. La verdad que se ha adaptado muy bien, es como una hermana para mí y una hija para Charlie - asegurándome de que no hay nadie a los alrededores que me oiga le susurro al teléfono- de hecho el otro día cuando llamaste estábamos en el juzgado, estamos tramitando la adopción, espero que este lista pronto. Estoy tan emocionada!

Me detengo un momento mientras termino de picar la cebolla y la añado a la cazuela- ¿Tu que tal estas por cierto? Me gustaría pensar que lo vas llevando mejor. Trato de imaginar en que podéis emplear vuestro tiempo, pero salvo visualizar a Alice de tienda en tienda no se me ocurre mucho más. A ti te imagino más tranquilo acomodado en un sillón leyendo algún libro de historia... Sabes, tenemos que hacer una proyecto para historia y estoy pensando en buscar si hay material suficiente sobre el mayor Jasper Whirtlock, que te parece? ¿Lograre un sobresaliente?

Mas silencio...- en serio! ¿ni siquiera así obtengo al menos una palabra?- por un segundo me parece oír un resoplido que bien puede ser por una carcajada contenida o un bufido de impaciencia: como imagino que oyes Bree se acerca, mañana hablamos, bye!

Lo que había empezado unos días antes de Navidades continuo diariamente hasta el mismo día de Navidad. Respondí con la alegría típica del día: Feliz Navidad! - y obtuve la respuesta de siempre- ¿la celebráis? creo que nunca llego a surgir el tema, pero supongo que Alice no desperdiciar la oportunidad de llenar la casa de regalos. Por aquí también andamos un poco inundados. Veras, por primera vez en esta casa que yo sepa se celebra la comida de Navidad como debe ser! Van a venir todos los amigos de la Push, los que no pueden a comer llegaran luego al café cuando intercambiaremos regalos. Estoy emocionada por raro que parezca. Para los quiloutes es importante que los regalos sean personales, y después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros tanto Charlie como yo nos hemos esforzado mucho esperamos tanto que les guste...

Así seguí parloteando un buen rato, y cosa rara, hablando conmigo misma. Pero supongo que estaba tan contenta que ni me importo.


	12. Chapter 12

Esta mañana volvió a llamar, al parecer no lo asuste ayer, pero igual lo podía conseguir hoy por el subidón que llevaba. No tarde nada en contarle las emociones del día anterior, el regalo de Bree, y después de ese todos los demás - sobre todo el regalo a Sam y Emily, tenías que ver su cara, es un más que merecido viaje, si no fuera por Sam no sé qué habría pasado con Victoria - sin darme tiempo a reaccionar de mi lapsus, porque no tenía intención de rebelar algo así obtengo la primera palabra desde que todo el tema de las llamada comenzó- QUE!

Además de dar un salto porque me había acostumbrado a las conversaciones unilaterales se me escapa un ups!- lo siento, no estaba pensando y se me ha escapado. No quería preocuparte. Cuando os fuisteis dejasteis atrás a Victoria pero no tienes de que preocuparte por que nos ocupamos de ella...

Lo cierto que no se en que momento exacto y eso que he hablado muy rápido me ha colgado y me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca... Bueno... no sé si era la reacción que había esperado… La verdad que ahora la que ha quedado sin palabras soy yo... ¿y si no vuelve a llamar? trato de no adelantar acontecimientos y pienso en que probablemente solo necesita tiempo para calmarse

Charlie llega para sacarme del aturdimiento, aún quedan cosas por hacer en casa, por lo que con un suspiro de resignación le sigo, luego lo meditare con más tiempo, ahora es hora de recoger todo el alboroto de ayer.

De vuelta al presente está claro que lo dicho ha tenido más impacto del esperado, es la única forma de explicar su presencia aquí, lo que por un lado me puede preocupar un poco, pero es mucha más la felicidad que me causa. Me vuelvo hacia el ya vestida para encontrármelo olfateando

-Bella, que es ese olor a perro mojado...- está realmente mono cuando arruga la nariz

-Si, si... ya... eso va con todo lo demás- voy hacia el-¿ me llevas porfa? han cambiado muchas cosas por aquí, pero aun no vuelo!

Así, con una cara un poco de sorpresa de Jasper, me subo a su espalda y en unos segundos estamos cómodamente instalados en lo alto del tejado. Pasamos unos segundos contemplándonos, hasta que Jasper me sonríe con timidez: supongo que te preguntas que hago por aquí...

\- la verdad es que no, estoy simplemente tan feliz de verte que me da igual! Esta mañana he tenido miedo de que no volvieras a llamar, y ahora estas aquí- no puedo ayudarme y noto que tengo una sonrisa de satisfacción de oreja a oreja

\- se me hace tan raro no poder sentirte, no sé qué está pasando, pero realmente pareces feliz de tenerme por aquí...- voy a volver a interrumpirle pero me lo impide- no, dejame por favor, cuando recibí tu nota estaba patidifuso, no solo por hacérmela llegar que ya me lo explicarías, pero lo que decías... ¿es cierto? ¿lo decías de verdad?- lo miro un poco sin saber que está diciendo la verdad lo que debe de entender aunque no pueda sentirme por lo que intenta explicarse- me lo dijiste el primer día que hablaste pero aun no puedo...- no le dejo terminar la tontería que vaya a decir

-Pues claro Jasper! No he dicho nada más en serio en mi vida- quito el escudo que suelo llevar ya de forma automática mientras estoy consciente para que no dude de mis palabras, y reconozco el momento exacto en que me vuelve a sentir porque parece que algo le golpea, lo que puede ser mi olor, mi amor, y mi repentina furia por su cabezonería- Cariño, sé que te castigas cada día por tu pasado, lo sé, se todo lo que tienes que luchar cada día, y ojala pudiera hacerte las cosas más sencillas. por eso te hice llegar esa nota: no tengo nada, absolutamente nada que perdonarte - esas eran las palabras de mi nota más o menos, más el número de teléfono por si quería contactarme, menos mal que lo hizo- no te culpo para nada de lo que paso aquella noche - cuando estoy segura de que entiende lo que siento vuelvo a ponerme el escudo para que mi olor no sea ningún problema- te quiero mucho Jasper, es cierto que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero me protegiste cuando lo de James, y lo harías sin dudarlo si ocurriera de nuevo. No sé lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, pero quiero que jamás te sientas culpable por mí, y que tengas presente que puedes contar conmigo siempre que quieras. Te considero mi hermano, pase lo que pase.

-No puedo imaginar que he hecho para merecer tu cariño, pero estoy muy agradecido de tenerlo. No sabía que hacer cuando te llame, pero después de oírte el primer día no puede evitar intentarlo otra vez. Se suponía que no debía hablarte, pero cuando descubriste que era yo y empezaste a contarme todo aquello tenía que aguantarme constantemente las ganas de venir a verte. No sé si Alice ha llegado a ver las llamadas, estuvo en Paris con Esme de compras hasta ayer, y no ha mencionado nada, ni tampoco ha dicho nada de esta escapada, aunque la he improvisado a prisa y corriendo y apenas me he despedido. Menos mal que no tenemos corazón o seguro que se me habría detenido cuando has mencionado a Victoria. Veo que estás bien, y dices que lo arreglasteis, pero explícamelo todo por favor

Nos abrazamos, y me acomodo junto a el a la vez que comienzo a contarle la historia. Sinceramente, la he contado tantas veces que a estas alturas creo que me saldría a cuenta hacer folletos...

Deben ser las mil de la mañana cuando entre bostezos termino de contarle las cosas a Jasper, quien me tiene en su regazo para que no me vaya tejado abajo. Supongo que Bree se ha ocupado de Charlie, porque no ha venido a buscarme. Termino tan agotada que no me doy cuenta de que Jasper nos ha movido hasta que me está dejando en la cama y con cuidado de no despertar a Bree me acomoda en la cama. Está a punto de alejarse cuando reacciono cogiéndole la mano: no te vayas por favor...

-shhh Bella, no temas, no volveré a irme sin despedirme, pero si voy a pasar un rato por aquí creo que esta noche será mejor que vaya a caza

Asiento medio dormida, pero aún me queda algo de actividad cerebral: está bien, pero cuida con los lobos, y no tardes en regresar...

Como me estoy quedando ya dormida y he perdido el control sobre el escudo siento unos labios fríos sobre mi frente, que lejos de asustarme dibujan una sonrisa en mis labios antes de caer en manos de Morfeo

Tal como prometió, al día siguiente se presentó en casa donde fue presentado formalmente a Bree y Charlie. Fue bastante chocante ver la iteración de todos ellos, pues una cosa es conocerse todos de oídas y otra cosa en persona.

Todo fue bien en general, incluso cuando solicito poder encontrarse con Sam a quien sentía que debía muchas explicaciones y una gran deuda por estar ahí para mí. La llamada a Sam fue un poco incomoda, y solo después de acordar que aparecería con los otros lobos en el campo de baseball consintió en el encuentro.

Ahí estábamos Jasper y yo, quien gracias al escudo estaba bastante cómoda a pesar del frio, cuando llegaron los tres lobos. Tras un rápido reconociendo Sam volvió en forma humana para poder hablar.

Teniendo presente que estaba siendo testigo de una reunión vampiro cambia forma te puedo decir que la cosa fue bastante bien. A pesar de saberlo ya todo las dos partes porque las había puesto al corriente pasaron un rato contándose por qué había venido Victoria, cómo había espiado, como tendimos la trampa... al final, supongo que como cosa de hombres independientemente de la especie, los dos se están felicitando por sus almas guerreras y como forma de agradecimiento Jasper se ofrece a enseñarles un par de trucos, supongo que como cuando los preparó para luchar contra los neófitos


	13. Chapter 13

Así pasaron los siguientes meses. Jasper venia una vez al mes más o menos, entrenaba a los lobos, nos poníamos al corriente de nuestra vida. Después de averiguar sobre mi escudo había estado emocionado. Creo que si no fuera porque le pedí que me mantuviera al margen del resto de los Cullen me habría llevado con él a visitar a Eleazar y Carlise, además habíamos empezado a sospechar que los lobos no eran los únicos en interferir con la capacidad de Alice, ya que a menudo no podía verme fuera de la reserva, y coincidía que cada vez tenía más costumbre de llevar el escudo puesto, lo que al principio tenía que hacer de forma consciente se estaba volviendo algo instintivo. Seguía siendo igual de torpe, pero los golpes no dolían lo que sin duda era un buen incentivo. En el sueño me había despertado justo después de la batalla así que no había ensayado mi escudo en presencia de Alice por lo que no sabía si podía afectar o no

También compartí con él mi sospecha sobre los Volturi con la que estuvo de acuerdo. Después de contarle lo que sabía de mi visión había planteado la discusión con Eleazar y habían vuelto a descubrir las pautas de comportamiento. Arrasar con los aquelarres enemigos perdonando solo a los dotados. En el caso de los Delani y Cullen todos tenían motivos bien razonables para preocuparse, ya que si se descubrían las habilidades de Kate, además de Alice y Edward, no pararían hasta atraparlos

Durante esos meses seguíamos hablando por teléfono. Me confeso en una de las veces que el resto de la familia sabia de nosotros, solo les había dicho que había desobedecido a Edward y se había puesto en contacto conmigo. Les explico que tenía que disculparse, lo que me había hecho soltar un bufido tal cual lo decía, y que desde entonces hacia llamadas de control. Alice supongo que sabía un poco más, pero el resto pareció comprar bien la moto. Les informo de que estaba siguiendo adelante con mi vida, y de que prefería saber solo a través suyo, cosa que al parecer les dolió un poco, pero después de razonarles que no estaba de humor y refugiarse en su remordimiento no volvieron a insistir, por lo que conseguí que mantuviera su palabra de mantenerlos al margen de mí. Yo estaba feliz con mi vida. Junto con Leah habíamos mandado los impresos para la universidad, solo faltaba obtener las respuestas. Había viajado a ver a mi madre acompañada de Bree, esta vez sabía dónde encontrar los regalos que escondió Edward, y no tuve ningún cargo moral en usar los billetes de avión. Por descontado Renee también se había encariñado con Bree y habíamos pasado unos días geniales llenos de sol, compras y risas.

En resumen, todo había estado bien, hasta que llegó la noticia coincidiendo con Pascua, que no por ser esperada fue menos impactante. Harry estaba en la UCI con pronóstico muy grave. Tanto que en realidad solo dio tiempo a que llegáramos a despedirnos de él.

Todos hicimos piña entorno a Sue, Seth y Leah, sin dejarlos solos ni un segundo en el hospital, ni al día siguiente en su casa. Estaban bastante enteros, al menos habían tenido unos meses para exprimirlos al máximo, pero igual también por eso, ahora había un vacío enorme en sus vidas, que nadie sabíamos muy bien como tratar de hacer sanar. Solo podíamos estar...nada más

Había pasado todo el día en la reserva más que ayudando a Leah con los preparativos simplemente estando a su lado. y cuando no era con Leah era con Seth, quien para ser alguien tan joven estaba afrontando todo con gran entereza y dando ánimos a su madre y hermana. Mientras que Bree, Emily y yo andábamos por aquí atendiendo lo que podíamos Charlie estaba al lado de Sue, ayudando con el papeleo del hospital. Las causas estaban bastante claras, por lo que enseguida dejarían continuar con los preparativos del entierro.

Ahora me encontraba de camino a casa para asegurarme que el traje de Charlie, estaba listo, pues el seria uno de los portadores del féretro. Estaba tan casada que sin darme ni tiempo a reaccionar de pronto sentí como golpeaba mi cabeza contra el volante mientras chocaba con un enorme árbol. Trate de cubrirme con el escudo, pero era tarde y eso no minimizo el intenso dolor que atravesó mi cuerpo. Estaba intentado moverme cuando de pronto la puerta a mi lado salió por los aires, y de la nada apareció la cabeza de un vampiro. Y si, era sin duda un vampiro aparte de porque rápidamente reconocí sus rasgos, tenía dos ojos escarlata mirándome con gran intensidad: Garret! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- y por surrealista que sea su sola presencia hace que el corazón se me salte un paso y un cierto calor recorra mis entrañas, que no puedo analizar porque rápidamente la realidad se impone

Además del susto y el dolor, sabía que algo estaba mal conmigo porque había dejado de sentir las piernas y me estaba costando mucho permanecer consciente: Espera.. ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?¿Quién eres tú?- sí, supongo que la situación para él debía ser extraña de narices- y ¿por qué - señala hacia mi aunque no tengo fuerzas para mirarme- no puedo olerte?

Ignorando totalmente todas sus preguntas logro sacar un mínimo de fuerzas: ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

A duras penas oigo su respuesta: un amigo me ha dicho que debía correr para llegar aquí, que ella me necesitaba

-Peter...

-conoces a Peter

Noto que casi ya no puedo más: Garret oye... voy a quitar el escudo, tendrás que ser rápido en morderme porque voy a perder la consciencia...

Es lo último que recuerdo hasta que de pronto despierto recordando demasiado vívidamente mi encuentro con James, y mientras el fuego líquido me está recorriendo las venas no puedo evitar chillar

-shhh, ya está, ya está, te tengo...- y solo entonces me percato de que esta acunándome contra el- entiendo que sabes lo que está pasando y lo siento mucho, es la primera vez que lo hago, pero todavía recuerdo cuanto me dolió, y no sé si puedo hacer algo para aliviarlo...

Esas palabras despiertan un recuerdo, una noticia vista en la tele sobre un aparatoso accidente de moto, al socorrer al herido le habían movido la cabeza, y había quedado paralitico de nuca hacia abajo, no podía sentir nada... y sin nada que perder proyecto ahí mi escudo, en la base del bulbo raquídeo donde están todas las terminaciones nerviosos... y funciona! o maravilla de las maravillas... esto es otra cosa. Garret se inclina rápidamente sobre mí, supongo que piensa que he debido morirme para dejar de retorcerme como lo estaba haciendo. Creo que ha llegado el momento de explicarle algunas cosas. Trato de moverme para incorporarme un poco, pero si bien los brazos me responden no tengo tanta suerte con las piernas, al parecer el accidente ha debido destrozarme la espalda y el veneno aún no ha podido arreglarlo. si mal no recuerdo, Esme quedo bien después de tener toda la columna destrozada, así que intento no preocuparme por eso de momento: Garret, necesito que me incorpores un poco - miro hacia el coche destrozado a pocos metros de aquí- no tardará mucho en pasar alguien más y ver este destrozo, así que tendremos que movernos. El motivo por el que no estoy chillando es que tengo un escudo por regalo, estaba tan cansada cuando he tenido el accidente que no he podido reaccionar a tiempo para salvarme, pero ahora lo estoy enfocando en los nervios para que no me duela. El motivo por el que se de ti y de Peter fue por un extraño sueño, sé que conoces a los Cullen quienes hasta hace poco vivían por aquí y que en el fondo son el origen de todo esto, pero al grano, sabes de Alice y sus visiones, pues fue algo por el estilo, pero un poco más a lo grande.

Aunque por ser vampiro no tiene que parpadear, sospecho que si hubiera sido necesario tampoco lo habría hecho mucho estos últimos minutos si su cara de espanto es un indicativo, tiene una pinta tan despistado que esta adorable: bien, pongámonos en marcha- señalo la camioneta- arréglatelas para que parezca que he salido disparada por el parabrisas, así podremos fingir que he salido indemne de ese pedazo de chatarra

-¿lo normal no sería aprovechar para fingir tu propia muerte?- en cierto modo el pobre me da penica, y me alegra ver que a pesar de toda la historia de locos está tratando de ayudarme

-sip, seguramente sería lo normal, pero descubrirás que eso raramente se ajusta a mi vida. Ocúpate de eso porfa, necesito avisar a mi padre para que no le dé ningún infarto- me mira sin saber muy bien que hacer conmigo- siento parecer muy mandona y prometo darte todas las explicaciones del mundo en cuanto esté todo arreglado, pero en cuanto tengas listo esto necesito que me lleves a casa - y le señalo la dirección por donde debemos ir mientras internamente pienso que la idea de los folletos resumen de mi vida serían muy útiles

Solo vacila un par de segundos antes de ponerse derecho y dirigirse al coche. Mientras tiro del bolso que está a mi lado para encontrar el teléfono y llamar a Charlie: papa! ¿ Estas con alguien más?

-ahora mismo estoy con Bree, Sam y Emily, acabamos de dejar a Sue y los chicos en casa y vamos camino del coche

-si no hay nadie más escuchando será mejor que pongas el manos libres- mientras espero unos segundos a notar que ya está puesto- hola a todos... ya sé que hoy está siendo un mal día, pero me temo que voy a terminar de fastidiarlo. Acabo de tener un accidente con la camioneta- oigo como alguien suspira antes de que Sam diga: estas bien, ¿no?, tu escudo...

no le dejo acabar: estaba casi dormida cuando he chocado contra un árbol enorme y no he podido reacciona a tiempo, creo que me he roto la espalda y tenía alguna hemorragia interna o conmoción- para este momento de la historia Garret ya me ha tomado en brazos y está tomando el camino indicado. Seguro que sigue flipando, pero debo decir a su favor que lo está tomando todo bastante bien. Oímos un gemido del otro lado- tranquilos, no voy a decir que está todo bien, pero Peter, el vampiro con el don raro del que os hable, ha mandado un caballero de brillante armadura, y aunque la idea no os emocionara en lo más mínimo, ha podido morderme y ha comenzado la transformación. Garret se ha ocupado del lugar del siniestro para que parezca que he salido volando por el parabrisas ilesa. Me está llevando a casa en estos precisos instantes

Dentro de lo malo voy a tener que estar agradecida a Harry, porque la única explicación a que ninguno de ellos este a gritos por el teléfono es lo cansados y descolocados que estamos hoy: Bella, estamos ya en el coche, vamos todos a casa, ahora hablaremos, Garret cuida de mi pequeña por favor...

-no lo dude señor- solo puedo sonreírle, ya que para alguien que debe estar flipando en colores no lo ha dudado ni un segundo

-gracias


	14. Chapter 14

Llegamos a casa tras que Garret siga mis indicaciones: porfa, poneme en el sofá, así podemos estar todos juntos cuando lleguen. ¿Sabes que tal vas a estar con tanto humano a tu alrededor?, si quieres abrir las ventanas, o es más cómodo para ti salir cuando lleguen, nadie se va a tomar nada mal. Además uno de los indios de la reserva que está viniendo tendrá un olor desagradable para ti. Lo lamento, además y creeme, sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero acabamos de perder un gran amigo y estamos todos muy alterados, así que aunque se pueda poner un poco pesado y tiquismiquis, porfa evita cuanto puedas pelearte con él…

-para contestar a todo eso… - aunque un poco asombrado logra que me sienta bien a su alrededor, no sé si es ese aire de confianza en sí mismo, su carisma… casi parece que este en su elemento, en una situación que se sale de cualquier escala que conozca…- en general tengo un gran control de mí mismo cerca de los humanos, pero igual será mejor que abra bien las ventanas porque no logro imaginar un mundo donde lo que acabas de decir se tome como una frase tranquilizadora...

no solo me gusta mucho Garret por lo que recuerdo de él, sino que después de observarlo durante todo el camino a casa, y no tener puestas las gafas de color de rosa marca Edward, debo reconocer que es tremendamente atractivo y que tiene un gran sentido del humor: lo siento. lo siento por que todo esto debe parecer de locos, y también quiero darte las gracias. Por llegar a tiempo y transformarme. Cualquier otro seguramente me habría comido

\- no lo dudo, olías deliciosa

-eso me han dicho, gracias, creo...no te conozco mucho, así que no sé si todo esto supone algún tipo de carga moral, creo que antes has dicho que era la primera vez que convertías a alguien, pero si te consuela, además de que sospecho que sin el veneno ya sería historia, iba a negociar mi transformación con Jasper a partir de graduarme, así que solo has acelerado el proceso un poco. Ahora antes de continuar tengo otro favor que pedirte- Rápidamente le indico donde puede encontrar una sudadera, para quitarme la camiseta destrozada. Mientras me cambio observo que el veneno ya se ha ocupado de los rasguños menores, a modo de tirita sigo teniendo el escudo alrededor. Mientras maniobro como puedo, él retoma la conversación

-¿por qué después del verano?

\- en realidad era por la reminiscencia de una vida que no es, digamos una dimensión alternativa, en la que habría negociado con la familia mi conversión tras acabar el instituto, despedido de mi padre y fingido que me iba a la universidad

-hablame de esa otra dimensión, porfa, asumo que es de ahí de donde me conoces

-asumes bien. Pero creo que primero debería hablarte de esta dimensión. Me mude aquí a vivir con mi padre hace menos de un año. en el primer día de instituto conocí a los Cullen y vine a compartir clase con Edward, el cual paso la clase dando una mirada homicida, para después desaparecer durante una semana- Garret parece estar divirtiéndose de mi forma de contar las cosas, lo que me anima a continuar- después de regresar, ser un poco creepy, luego me enteraría de que eso es porque soy su cantante- me mira extrañado- mi sangre es como una afrodisiaco para el- ahora sí que parece que lo entiende así que sigo- investigar por mi cuenta, y recibir ayuda al escuchar alguna de las leyendas de la tribu local ate los cabos y descubrí su secreto. Para entonces te puedes imaginar que cual típica adolescente o loca grupee estaba completamente enamorada de él - me gusta como arruga el ceño- por lo que imagine que en cuanto lo encarara y le hiciera ver que no tenía que ocultarse todo iban a ser trompetas y campanas... pero en realidad solo sirvió para que sonara algún tipo de alarma en el clan Cullen y todo se volviera más extraño. Luego descubriría que de hecho Rose y Jasper abogaban por acabar conmigo y resolver el problema

Tras un breve bufido, el cual considero casi un cumplido: me puedo imaginar

-bueno, resumiendo, siguiendo con mi buena suerte me metí en líos del cual me saco Edward tras lo que acabo confesando que ya no me quería evitar, que al principio le llamaba mi sangre pero se había acabado enamorando, bla bla y empezamos a salir

-creo que voy a tener caries

-calla y atiende!- lo que me consigue una cara con dos cejas fruncidas- por esa época recibimos la visita de tres nómadas, James, Victoria y Lauren- pone cara de espanto lo que me preocupa un poco- ¿los conocías?

-por desgracia sí, no son una compañía muy recomendable...espera un momento que es eso de conocías, ¿cómo en pasado?!

-nos encontraron cuando los Cullen estaban jugando un partido de Baseball, Alice tuvo la visión un poco tarde por lo que solo pudimos tratar de camuflarme aprovechando la blancura natural de mi piel, y funciono durante un poco hasta que le viento cambio. En cuanto James capto mi olor todo se convirtió en un juego de cazar para él

Noto como se está crispando por lo que trato de avanzar: al final, casi consiguió salirse con la suya, y llego a morderme - le muestro la muñeca que con cuidado atrapa en su enorme mano y la analiza- pero mientras que Edward y Carlise se ocupaban de sacar todo el veneno del sistema Emmet, Jazz y Alice acababan con James. No sé cuánto conoces a Edward - me mira esperando el resto de la explicación- pero trato de convencerme de que todo eso no habría pasado de no estar juntos y que era mejor que lo dejáramos...- creo que mis gestos son más elocuentes que las palabras - al final compre un poco más de tiempo hasta el siguiente curso, cuando esta vez tuve un accidente en su casa, Jazz que no había cazado en días y encima tenía que soportar la sed de todos salto por la borda. No logro ni siquiera tocarme un pelo, por entonces aun no sabía de mi escudo físico, solo conocíamos el mental que impedía a Edward leer mis pensamientos, pero eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso

Una semana más tarde Edward los había convencido a todos de largarse bien lejos para no interferir en mi vida, y con el tacto de una excavadora decidió cortar conmigo en el bosque detrás de casa...estúpida de mi corrí tras mi amor y tras caerme un sin fin de veces me quede en mitad de la nada hasta que Sam me encontró. Para ese entonces estaba ya con fiebre que derivo en neumonía que me dejo fuera de juego durante una semana, la cual mi subconsciente aprovecho para irse de vacaciones a una curiosa dimensión en la que mi vida avanzo un año y pico

-vaya, y eso solo es la parte real...vaya... de eso hace medio año por lo que has dicho...no quiero meter mucho el dedo en la llaga, pero tu forma de hablar de Edward ahora choca un poco con la imagen de color rosa que cuentas...- casi suena esperanzado lo que hace que me vuelen mariposas en el estomago

Sonrió un poco, no puedo evitarlo: si, echar un vistazo a tu vida en adelante, discutir las cosas con mi padre y mis amigos.. Me ha dado un par de nuevas perspectivas. Puede parecer que lo culpe de todo, pero en realidad somos culpables a partes iguales. Los dos éramos un par de estúpidos adolescentes viviendo su primer amor basado en todas las ideas románticas preconcebidas. Yo vi al chico malo de buen corazón, y el idealizo la atracción de mi sangre y el desafío que era la única mente que no podía leer. El resultado fue una película moñas plagada de promesas de amor eterno...

-eso suena un poco duro... no crees?

-lo es. y no quiero que pienses que me estoy justificando - se oye la llegada del crucero de Charlie- luego te contare todo lo demás, pero te puedo adelantar que si bien las cosas no salieron bien, y que puedo estar resentida por como terminaron, no me arrepiento de lo que paso. Creo que los dos compartimos algo mágico, es solo que, ahora pienso que el amor de verdad es un poco más real y no tan idílico


	15. Chapter 15

Antes de que todos entren en tropel por la puerta y se precipiten hacia mí con todo tipo de exclamaciones sobre cómo me encuentro capto un destello de asentimiento y simpatía en Garret, que hace que una vez más el corazón me pierda un paso... me pregunto cómo será cuando deje de latir..

-chicos, chicos...- sin moverme demasiado del sofá he sido abrazada y examinado por los cuatros, quienes viendo que no puedo maniobrar las piernas, y algunos de los rasguños que todavía no han sanado se hacen una ida bastante clara de lo grave que ha sido la situación- gracias por venir tan rápido, y siento mucho haber sido tan descuidada.. no tenía que haber conducido con tanto sueño... y se lo que opinabais de mi idea de seguir adelante con lo de ser vampiro, pero estoy bien. Garrett llego justo a tiempo

Sam no deja pasar de ahí: si, en cuanto a eso, como ha sido. Hablaste de Peter y su don...

Como se está dirigiendo a Garret es el quien contesta, y debo decir que está haciéndolo con mucho tacto y cuidado cosa que le agradezco infinitamente: no puedo decirte mucho de cómo funciona el raro don de mi amigo, solo sé que estaba no muy lejos de aquí cuando me llamo y me dijo donde tenía que ir echando chispas. Creo que el mismo lo habría intentado pero no llegaba. Una vez en la zona oí el accidente y me acerque a ver que pasaba… cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando Bella pareció reconocerme, cuando estaba totalmente seguro de no haberla conocido antes...

-había comenzado a ponerle al día de cómo van las cosas por aquí cuando habéis llegado

-si, la verdad es que me falta mucho aun, porque todavía no logro entender por qué todos por aquí parecen estar al tanto de lo que se considera un secreto para los humanos, y como es que en vez de estar escondidos en lo más recóndito del bosque estamos en el cuarto de estar y lo siento por esto, pero que es ese persistente olor...-va olfateando a la vez que arruga la nariz.

Charlie parece que también le está cogiendo el gusto a este vampiro, cosa que me encanta: supongo que Bella te contara todo lo que necesitas saber dentro de un rato, en cuanto al mundo desconocido, creo que hoy también vas a descubrir un par de cosas. tengo que darte las gracias por salvar a mi pequeña, no es que me entusiasme mucho que haya cambiado, pero supongo que es algo que iba a ocurrir antes o después, si lo que sabe es cierto, y tú eres la prueba de que de momento parece ser así, esa es la vida correcta para ella- cambia su atención hacia mí- lo que no termino de entender es que puedas estar aquí tan tranquila, según me dijiste, pudiste controlarte como recién nacida, pero no dijiste nada del cambio

-no, no, la otra vez fue horroroso, sobre todo con toda la familia pendiente de mí y yo tratando de no gritar con toda mi alma para no desesperarlos, sin duda nada que ver con estar aquí charlando... pero la otra vez no sabía nada de mi escudo, he probado a aislar los nervios y parece que funciona. Cuando el veneno haya avanzado supongo que tendré que dejarlo ir... pero voy a esperar tanto como sea posible- aunque no puedo verme creo que estoy haciendo una gran imitación del cuadro el grito

Bree que no se ha despegado de mi lado y tiene una de mis manos entre las suyas no se ha perdido las caras que iba poniendo Garret durante mi explicación, parece apiadarse de él un poco: al principio es un poco raro cuando habla de la otra vida, pero al final te acostumbra, ya ves que el resto ni nos damos cuenta.

Emily que me sostiene la otra mano aprovecha el siguiente silencio: ojala hubiera habido otra forma, pero me alegro mucho de que al menos sigas con nosotros, estos días ya son suficientemente malos...y siento tener que sacar el tema, pero lo que más me duele es sobre todo que ahora que Leah te va a necesitar no vayas a poder estar a su lado

Solo en ese momento soy realmente consciente de lo que mi cambio implica para Leah: oh.. oh mierda...

y lloro, por primera vez desde el accidente lloro al darme cuenta de lo que mi transformación conlleva... no perderé ni a Charlie ni a Bree ni la mayor parte de mi vida si no quiero gracias al escudo... pero si las hipótesis de la proximidad de los vampiros afectando a los quiloutes era cierta se me había terminado mi tiempo con Jake, Leah, Seth...

Emily trata de acunarme: lo siento, lo siento, no tenía que haber dicho nada- si yo estoy llorando ella realmente parece una fuete- pero todo es tan injusto, con Harry, ahora esto

Al final acabamos las tres abrazadas consolándonos, mientras que oigo a Sam darle las explicaciones justas a Garret para que se aguante hasta luego, y Charlie trata de encontrar algo positivo que añadir: al menos, nosotros podemos seguir estando a tu lado, y podemos estudiar más de cerca cómo se comporta tu escudo. Igual si estas totalmente aislada cuando este cerca de los chicos no desencadena ninguna transformación...además, tenéis que darle una oportunidad a Leah. Creo que hay pocas personas más fieles en este mundo y dudo que algo así vaya a alejarla de ti

Aunque sea una idea muy frágil, reconozco que ahí tiene un punto...: no quiero pensar mucho en ello, veremos cómo enfocamos todo esto en unos días, ahora necesitáis iros a descansar. Mañana tampoco va a ser un día fácil...

Todos van asintiendo, y mientras que Sam y Emily se levantan en dirección a la puerta para volver a la reserva me doy cuenta de que por mucho que sea un lobo Sam está cansado: esperad porfa, es mucho pedir, pero por favor, quedaros aquí. Tenéis mi cama que no es muy grande pero cabéis los dos, no cojáis el coche cansados porfa. No quiero que os pase nada, no creo que nadie pueda encajar ahora mismo más malas noticias

Tras intercambiar miradas y tener una conversación silenciosa parece que me dan el gusto y se dirigen hacia la escalera y mientras Bree los escolta, Garret se vuelve hacia mi padre: hablando de coches me acabo de dar cuenta que deberías hacer algo con el coche de Bella... supongo que habrá que notificar o hacer algo

Charlie asiente mientras parece meditar en algo: si, si... tienes toda la razón, ahora me ocupo- se vuelve hacia mí- supongo que vas a ir poniendo a Garret al corriente. Si necesitas cualquier cosa solo tienes que decirme- y dándome un beso oigo que se va hacia su cuarto con el teléfono en la mano. Todos conocen lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser, así que no creo que nadie vaya a sorprenderse mucho de que haya tenido un accidente, y que en lugar de ir al hospital me haya ido a casa si me encontraba bien


	16. Chapter 16

Conforme abandonan el salón, Garret toma asiento a mi lado, y de forma natural, casi sospecho que sin darse cuenta, toma mi mano como ha estado haciendo Bree. Sin demorarme mucho en ese detalle: gracias por tu paciencia, si te parece retomare mi historia. Me gustaría contarte lo que te he dicho antes, pero con un poco más de detalle, luego dejame que te cuente lo que tendría que haber sucedido en la otra realidad, antes de seguir adelante con lo que ha pasado en esta, te parece?

No es que quiera justificarme, es que soy consciente de lo atraída que me siento por Garret, y si quiero tener alguna posibilidad con él, además de que no quiero que piense que soy una resentida, me gustaría que entendiera el porqué de cómo me siento con los Cullen. Es por eso que le explico con más detalle lo ocurrido desde aquel primer día hasta el episodio del hospital de Phenix. Luego salto un poco hasta el sueño de mi cumpleaños, y sigo pasando por la indeseada fiesta de cumpleaños, hasta llegar al momento en el que se abrió el agujero en mi pecho

Considerando que a medida que contaba mi historia me ha ido acomodando en su regazo para poder acunarme, y que cuando le he contado acerca de lo dicho por Edward y hecho por el resto ha llegado a gruñir, tengo esperanza de que no me tenga por una amargada, y quizás, incluso, pueda sentir algo por mí..

Casi por lo que espero que sea la última vez continuo y cuento todo lo ocurrido en mi visión, aunque al clan Delani solo lo menciono de pasada, y para soberano disgusto de Sam, quien a estas alturas creo que sinceramente ya ni se inmuta le desvelo el misterio de los lobos y la teoría antes mencionada para que entienda mi reacción anterior. para cuando acabo son las mil de la madrugada, pero parece que ninguno de los dos tiene planes de que acabe la noche: como ya habrás podido imaginar, desde el momento en que no pase por el coma, todo ha cambiado. Como en mi mente había pasado más de año y medio fue fácil distanciarme de ese agujero negro en el pecho. Lo primero fue reclutar a mi padre a bordo de mi nueva vida. El pobre hizo un verdadero salto de fe al confiar ciegamente en mi. Conocer la otra vida me creo una especie de conciencia paralela de lo que debía hacerse y lo que no. además, recordaba cómo usar mi escudo, así que no perdí el tiempo en ponerlo a prueba. supongo que ser humana limitaba su efectividad, pero podía protegerme físicamente, así que conseguí que Charlie me acompañara a la Push a encarar a los ancianos, y con la ayuda de los lobos y mi escudo decidimos tenderle una emboscada a Victoria. La idea era no darle tiempo a reclutar un ejército, evitar la participación de Laurent, pues aunque no la conozco, tampoco quiero hacer sufrir innecesariamente a Irina, y evitar que más chicos de la Push se transformaran. Por loco que pueda parecer tuvimos éxito, es por eso que antes hablaba en pasado

Durante el tiempo en la Push conseguí acercame a Leah, y como los secretos me parecían que hacían más mal que bien no tuve problema en rebelarle la parte de su historia que conocía, con lo que conseguí que se reconciliara con Emily, y tener dos nuevas y muy buenas amigas.

Después de eso, fuimos a Seattle, me acordaba de Bree del ejercito de neófitos, por eso convencí a Charlie para que tirara de los medios a su alcance para investigarla. Descubrimos que su vida estaba lejos de perfecta, así que estuvimos de acuerdo en ir a buscarla. Aproveche la visita para tratar de ponerme en contacto con Jazz por el único medio que tenía a mi alcance sin contar ponerme a buscar por Delani como una loca

Como te puedes imaginar habiéndola conocido, tuvimos éxito en encontrarla, y por algún golpe de gracia del destino decidió confiar en nosotros y venirse a Forks. Una vez aquí además de contarle lo mismo que te he dicho, se integró tan fácilmente a la familia que en navidad decidimos hacerlo oficial y ahora tengo la hermana que siempre he deseado.

-definitivamente tienes una vida más que interesante...- asiento con la cabeza que ahora mismo la tengo apoyada en su hombro donde se siente como en casa mientras el silencio de la madrugada nos envuelve unos minutos

-dijiste que trataste de ponerte en contacto con Jasper...

-sí, tardo más de un mes en llegarle mi mensaje, pero al final conseguimos establecer comunicación- sabia por mi visión que Edward les había prohibido venir a verme y demás, pero tras varias conversaciones, cuando surgió el tema de Victoria se plantó aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No se quedó tranquilo hasta comprobar que ella ya era historia, y que yo podía cuidarme. Estableció contacto también con Sam quien creo que flipo bastante al descubrir que podía haber vampiros decentes, y desde entonces hemos ido manteniendo el contacto. Ahora mismo está por Londres creo con parte de la familia

-me alegra que al menos hayas mantenido la relación con Jasper, es un buen tipo

-si… todo empezó porque pensé que seguiría culpándose tontamente por todo, pero luego, después de encontrar en Leah, Emily y Bree mis primeras confidentes de verdad, y poder desahogarme porque si bien conozco las motivaciones de todos los Cullen para irse, y en especial de Edward para tratarme como lo hizo, no quita el dolor que me causaron y que no me siento con ánimo de perdonarlos, también me di cuenta que lo lamentaba mucho por Jazz. El pobre tiene que lidiar siempre con el estigma de ser el más débil de la casa, cuando que yo sepa no ha tenido más resbalones que Emmett, con la diferencia que él tiene que sufrir la sed de todos ellos. Y conmigo de por medio, soy la cantante de uno de ellos por si tenía poco en su plato... Por quien tampoco siento nada, ni bueno ni malo es por Rose. Siento no haber podido tener una relación con ella, pues a diferencia de la mayoría de ellos si te ganas su lealtad ya puedes jurar que la tendrás para siempre, sospecho que si hubiéramos sido amigas no habría dado su brazo a torcer a la hora de dejarme...-me espacio por un segundo pensando en cómo podría haber sido ese otro mundo-... pero bueno...en el camino he ganado otras relaciones así que no puedo quejarme

Me levanta la cabeza con su mano mientras la otra me sigue acunándome en la espalda: no creo que te hagas una idea de la criatura tan especial que eres... no hace ni un día que te conozco, y sinceramente, te podría jurar lealtad eterna con tal que me dejes formar parte de tu apasionante vida

Creo que tardo un poco en recuperar el aliento, porque quien no se olvidaría de respirar con semejante discurso: eres más que bienvenido a compartir todas mis aventuras

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo nos quedamos mirando como tontos antes de que Sam y Emily carraspeen al pie de la escalera, momento en el que casi brinco del susto. Sin siquiera darme cuenta de que no debería ser posible me pongo de pie y me fijo de que ya están listos para regresar a su casa, pero ellos parece que sí que recuerdan mi accidente: Bella, estas de pie! ¿qué pasaba con tu espalda?

Me quedo un poco flipada y me giro hasta hacer contacto visual con Garret: es el veneno,¿ no? ha curado la espalda...

Garret parece reflexionarlo un segundo: seguramente no estaba toda destrozada, probablemente se secciono la columna y por eso ha podido reconstruirla en la noche...

-eso son buenas noticias, así puedo acompañar luego a Charlie a la reserva - estoy segura de que Sam va a objetar por lo que corro para no darle tiempo- creo que tengo que darle algunas explicaciones a Leah que será mejor en persona. Todavía no he cambiado, sigo sin colmillos y no soy ninguna amenaza para nadie. Te prometo que si algo se torciera saldría por pies

Parece que Sam no encuentra nada para refutarme: está bien...pero te tendré por tu palabra

Solo puedo asentir

No me había dado cuenta de que Charlie había bajado mientras hablábamos: ¿tienes idea de que vas a decirle? porque si bien hoy podrás acompañarme, dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo para el funeral, así que será mejor que la prepares para que no le pille de sopetón

Tiene razón, debo ver como enfoco todo para justificar mi ausencia. Para el escaparate bastara achacarlo al accidente, pero no puedo usar esa basura con Leah


	17. Chapter 17

Lo cierto es que en el aspecto de justificar mi ausencia creo que me había preocupado innecesiaramente, ya que entre el avance de mi transformación y las nauseas que sentía por enfrentar la conversación que se avecinaba creo que debía lucir bastante descompuesta

Además, como todo lo demás en esta pequeña ciudad, ya había corrido la noticia de que la torpe hija del jefe de policía había estrellado el coche, asi que desde que puse un pie fuera del crucero hasta que llegue a estar junto a Leah y Seth fui interrogada una docena de veces acerca de mi estado

Aunque irritante, al menos tenia bastante claro que cuando mañana no pudiera aparecerme en el funeral nadie pondría en duda que era debido a que me encontraba fatal, algo menos de que preocuparse

Tan pronto como Leah me tiene a su alcance me abraza con tanta fuerza que si no fuera por el escudo y que probablemente ya he ganado algo de resistencia me podía haber sacado algún órgano vital.

-Menos mal que estás bien! No podía creérmelo cuando me contaron que te habías estrellado – bajando tanto la voz que solo yo puedo escucharla continua- suponía que con el escudo no era posible hacerte daño pero te ves horrible

Tratando de no hacer demasiadas muecas ya que realmente entiendo que viene todo desde la preocupación no puedo evitar contestarle: vaya gracias, yo también te quiero…- imitando su tono de voz continuo- lo cierto es que estaba tan cansada que perdí reflejos….- enfrento su mirada de preocupación, y suspiro ante la idea de seguir adelante- ¿podemos ir a tu habitación? Tengo mucho que contarte

Realmente, mientras maniobramos por la casa en dirección a su cuarto tengo la sospecha por la mirada evaluadora que me acaba de dar y la fuerza con la que sujeta mi mano de que no van a ser necesarias muchas explicaciones, a fin de cuentas, Leah no es idiota, y una vez introducida al mundo sobrenatural no hay mucho que no pueda deducir ella misma. Lo que queda demostrado tan pronto cierra la puerta detrás suyo y se vuelve sobre mí: dime si me equivoco, pero, no fue un choque tan inocuo como han dicho,¿ no?

La mezcla de preocupación y evaluación en su rostro hacen que solo pueda negar a la par que las lágrimas ya están rodando por mis ojos. Lo que hace que Leah me metra entre sus brazos y me esté consolando ofreciéndome su confort, lo que en teoría venía a hacer yo para ella

Como puedo mientras sigo aferrándome a ella le explico entre sollozos como perdí el control de la camioneta, y no puede reaccionar hasta el choque. Como sentí tanto dolor, como apareció Garret, descubrí que estaba muriéndome y como termino por morderme. Creo que aunque nunca llego, punto positivo para Charlie que aposto por Leah, en ese punto pensaba que me alejaría de ella, y por ello estaba conteniendo el aliento. Al apretarme aun con más fuerza para que nada pudiera llevarme lejos de ella acabe derramando todo lo que había sucedido hasta venir a verla.

Pasa un buen rato hasta que consigo calmarme, o eso me parece, aunque tengo la sensación de que el hecho de que Leah me haya mantenido todo el rato junto a ella ha servido para calmar mis miedos.

Cuando todo parece ya más tranquilo es el turno de Leah: supongo que si la transformación comenzó ayer, mañana no vas a estar en condiciones para poder acompañarnos durante el funeral – solo puedo ir asintiendo a sus palabras- ¿Cuál va a ser entonces la historia de portada? Imagino que tendrá que ver con el accidente

-la idea es difundir que he tenido una recaída…- me mira alentándome a continuar- creemos que con las pintas que tengo hoy será fácil de creer, lo que nos preocupa es lo que pasará después

Me mira frunciendo el ceño sin terminar de entender, lo que me hace suponer que en realidad está más afectada por toda la situación de lo que deja intuir, o ya habría armado el rompecabezas: nos preocupa que después de la transformación no pueda acercarme por aquí, no podamos estar en contacto

A medida que hablaba he ido viendo como perdía un cierto tono de color, pero sin embargo antes de ir a más, su tono ha virado más hacia el rojo el cual se ha resuelto con una bofetada, que por cómo se sujeta la mano le ha dolido más a ella que a mí, ya que el escudo ha impedido que duela aunque creo que me he quedado en sock. Al menos soy incapaz de reaccionar mientras Leah arremete, ahora verbalmente: ¿se puede saber que pasa contigo? No habías dicho que la transformación volviera a uno idiota, así que ¿me puedes decir que te ha dado? ¿De verdad creías que algo así iba a hacerme correr hacia las colinas?

Me mira con una mezcla de mala leche, exasperación y lastima ante lo único que puedo hacer es negar y doblegarme… cualquiera le dice nada

-a ver Bella, no lo habíamos hablado directamente, ¿pero en serio crees que ninguno que sepamos que se cuece se puede sorprender de que te conviertas en vampiro? Es cierto que dudo que nadie hubiera apostado por algo así, pero vamos… estaba cantado que tu naturaleza te iba a conducir a esto, así que creeme, los últimos meses he sido bastante consciente de que iba acabar siendo la mejor amiga de un vampiro- no puedo mirarla tratando de transmitirle cuanto la quiero y lo agradecida que estoy de tenerla en mi vida, y desde luego estoy lejos de encontrar las palabras para expresarlo, por lo que me conformo con tomar sus manos entre las mías y apretarlas, lo que parece que también la tranquiliza un poco por lo que está más calmada cuando sigue- Está claro que ahora mismo no es el momento de meternos en esto ya que hay otras cosas más urgentes- y ahí siento una punzada de culpabilidad bastante grande, a fin de cuentas estamos en el velatorio de Harry- pero a partir de mañana iremos a tu casa, me presentaras a Garret adecuadamente para que pueda agradecerle el que estés hoy aquí, y entre todos discutiremos lo que haremos, pero una cosa es segura, mientras puedas tener un mínimo de control sobre tu sed como al parecer tenías y no convertirte en un diablo de Tasmania, no veo porque no podemos seguir adelante con nuestros planes de irnos a la universidad y hacer nuestra vida.

Asintiendo y agradeciéndole nos abrazamos durante un rato, hasta que nos sentimos los suficientemente seguras para volver con el resto con quienes estoy un rato hasta que siento que es hora de volver a casa


	18. Chapter 18

Cual no será mi sorpresa cuando llego a casa para encontrarme con la visita de dos nuevos vampiros en el vecindario. y si eso debería extrañarme, más aún lo hace que Peter no dude en tomarme en brazos y voltearme: Bella! es tan bueno conocerte por fin!

-igualmente Peter, aunque no te recordaba tan efusivo!

-bueno, según tengo entendido antes eras una respetable dama casada con el siempre correcto Edward, mientras que ahora parece que has abrazado una vena un poco más ¿rebelde?- lo último lo dice con una cierta esperanza creo

-bien, me alegra que Garret os haya puesto al día de todo, así no tengo que contarlo de nuevo... - avanzo para saludar a Charlotte- encantada de conocerte Char, y mi más sentido pesame por tu marido - al que le saco la lengua sin ningún pudor- ahora si no os importa me gustaría seguir con la conversación en un lugar un poquito menos público...- y sin detenerme a comprobar que me siguen pongo la directa hasta dejarme caer en el sofá...al cual de hecho nunca llego pues Garret me sostiene en su regazo: ¿deduzco que la conversación ha sido intensa?

\- es una forma de expresarlo, supongo...- me doy unos segundos antes de continuar-...creo que el hecho de que hace meses que averiguo del mundo de las sombras, y que en realidad ha tenido tiempo para ir asimilando el destino de Harry ha amortiguado un poco el golpe. Entiende que no podre estar a su lado durante el funeral, pero tendremos tiempo luego para compensarlo...- vuelvo a quedarme un ratillo en silencio, meditando un poco acerca de todo y nada

Me gusta mucho que me den un tiempo para mí, aunque todos estemos en el salón y el silencio nos rodee, me siento a gusto, querida y protegida...

Después de unas cuantas horas, en las que hemos estado hablando de todo y de nada, sobre todo he sido yo contestando todas las preguntas que quedaban en el tintero acerca de mi visión, y de ellos contándome anécdotas de su vida, pues conocía lo básico de cómo habían llegado a esta vida, pero tienen muchos años de anécdotas con las que entretenerme, han regresado Charlie y Bree. Los pobres han flipado un poco al encontrarse el cuadro del salón, pero han aceptado la situación tras las presentaciones. Aun han podido aguantar un poquito antes de irse a descansar casi rallando la medianoche, hoy ha vuelto a ser un día intenso, y todavía falta mañana

Cuando ya se han ido me fijo en que Peter lleva un rato mirando la escalera, sobre lo que termino llamándole la atención. Tras rascarse un poco la barbilla al final me contesta: no es nada solo han sido unos flashes de ella con un chico indio, creo que en base a lo que nos has contado, si alguien ha salido ganando es esta joven, sospecho que tiene por delante una buena vida...

Claro, por mucho que conozca la historia, no conoce todos los detalles de lo que ha ocurrido en esta realidad, y de que el chico indio que probablemente ha visto es Jake, por lo que sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar lo abrazo: gracias, gracias, gracias... son las mejores noticias! ya sé que pensáis que estoy como una cabra, pero uno de los mayores pesares que he tenido todo este tiempo ha sido si al plantearme mi relación con Edward además de perder a Renesme había destrozado también la vida de Jake... quien está empezando una relación con Bree, así que no te imaginas lo que significa que veas un futuro para los dos... ambos se merecen tanto ser felices!

Los tres parecen entender lo feliz que me hace la noticia, pero veo que una sombra pasa por el semblante de Char, aunque parece que sea lo que sea que quiere preguntar duda si hacerlo: Charlotte, ¿quieres decirme algo?

-sí, pero no sé si es oportuno, no quiero fastidiarte un momento así...

-pues ahora no puedes dejarme con la intriga, tu pregunta y tratare de contestar

-es todo acerca de Renesme... ahora que te estas transformando ya no va a haber forma de que la tengas o ningún otro niño para el caso

Aunque sus palabras probablemente me tenían que haber afectado a mi más que a nadie, noto que el ánimo de todos ha decaído bastante, por lo que deduzco que el tema de los niños también es un tema sensible para ellos, por lo que me ando un poco con pies de plomo: sinceramente... no te sé decir que hay de todo ese asunto. Desde que desperté es algo que me ha quitado más de un pensamiento. Tras hablarlo con mi padre llegamos a la resolución de que afrontaríamos tanto su existencia o su no existencia, o la de cualquier otro niño si hubiera sido el caso. Por un lado recuerdo lo que se sentía tener a alguien dentro, también el drama del parto, y la alegría de tenerla en brazos... por otro lado, hasta que no se produjo el "accidente" de quedarme embarazada, los hijos nunca habían estado en mis planes ni eran una prioridad en mi vida. Más tarde conocí a Leah quien visto en perspectiva puede ser comparada contigo - estoy mirando a Charlotte obviamente- es una guerrera incluso si todavía no se ha transformado. Cuando le conté lo que ocurría, tuve que confesarle que en mi visión ella también fue un lobo, y que la explicación era que no podía tener niños... Pase con ella por ese mal trago, que incluyeron las pruebas médicas que lo confirmaron, y viví como su mundo se hacía añicos por no tener derecho a un futuro con el que claramente había soñado. Durante esa época te puedes imaginar que pensé bastante en Renesme, y si no estaba siendo terriblemente egoísta. A fin de cuentas, podría intentarlo de nuevo, podía esforzarme por perdonar a Edward, y crear ese futuro, no?...sin embargo, en la fase del duelo que es la aceptación fue la propia Leah quien me hizo ver que apostar por Renesme solo por esa motivación no era razón suficiente, y estaba haciéndole un flaco favor a su memoria... Sé que la Bella que tuvo que sufrir tanto hasta conseguir su felices para siempre no soy yo, es raro explicarlo, pero como dijo Peter, he descubierto que quiero abrazar la vena rebelde, la que me hizo conducir motos, saltar del acantilado, y huir del instituto para pasar el día con Jake... creo que es un poco más infantil que la otra Bella, pero me hace más feliz... -supongo que la explicación es un poco subgéneros y que probablemente no pillen todos los matices, pero al menos parecen aceptarla-... para resumir, si hubiera tenido a un niño lo habría amado, por descontado, pero no es algo que ahora mismo lamente. No podré evitar pensar en Renesme de vez en cuando, pero no la veo como un bebe cualquiera, por lo que mi sentimiento general acerca de no poder tener niños no ha variado mucho. Quizás con el paso de los años comprendo mejor a Rose y Esme, pero de momento estoy bien como estoy- me giro hacia Garret que todo el tiempo ha estado masajeándome la espalda. Me toma la cara con su mano y sin movimientos bruscos pero sin detenerse me besa dejándome casi sin sentido, hasta que tengo que separarme a buscar aire lo que aprovecha para decirme: Me he enamorado de ti. Sospecho que en la otra vida no estábamos destinados, pero igual que ha pasado con Bree y Jake, creo que tenemos un futuro por delante, así que no vas a poder librarme de mi - y antes siquiera de darme tiempo a contestar vuelvo a perderme en sus labios, aunque creo que lo efusivamente que le respondo a la vez que me pego a él como un chicle puede servir como respuesta. En algún momento Char y Peter se trasladan al porche para darnos un poco de privacidad, aunque regresan en cuanto oyen a Charlie ponerse en marcha

Solo está empezando a clarear el día cuando baja al salón, donde estamos todos sentados. Viene al sofá junto a mi lado, Garret me ha depositado a su lado cuando lo hemos oído levantarse, me pasa el brazo por los hombros y pasamos unos ratos de cháchara frívola, antes de ponerse serio: voy a ir para ayudar a Sue con los últimos detalles para el funeral. Quedamos ayer que a eso de las diez Jake vendrá para recoger a Bree, no sé cuánto se alargara..

-no te preocupes papa, tienes que estar ahí, lo entiendo. Aún falta día y medio para que haya alguna novedad, y Garret, Charlote y Peter van a cuidar de mí. En cuanto a lo de Jake, está bien que recoja a Bree, pero intentad que no venga mucho por aquí estando los cuatro porfa. En cuanto acabe la transformación veremos cómo lo hacemos, y si puedo ayudar con el escudo, pero no tentemos a la suerte...

Como los tres estaban asintiendo a mis palabras acerca de cuidarme parece que Charlie se relaja un poco: muchas gracias a todos. y tu - me abraza y se lo devuelvo, porque aunque se haga el estoico, a fin de cuentas a perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos- cuidate por favor.

Solo asiento mientras lo veo coger las llaves y salir por la puerta. Sin nada más que hacer me la quedo mirando por un rato hasta que algún tiempo después parece que Peter se pone nervioso, y no sé si soy capaz de notarlo o lo que noto es a Garret tensarse: ¿Peter que ocurre?

\- no te lo puedo decir con total seguridad.. ya sabes de mis locos poderes, de pronto ha empezado a zumbar.. no sé qué está pasando o va a pasar, pero algo me dice que es el momento de que Bella deje que los nervios se transformen: que?!¿ Por qué? falta todavía día y pico, y duele mucho

se encoje de hombros y me mira con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida: sabes que yo no te puedo obligar.. pero siempre tengo razón debes saber - y no se regocija de ello ni nada- así que creo que será mejor que lo dejes actuar antes que después

lo miro con la clara intención de hacerlo polvo con mi mirada, pero al parecer no tengo sangre de Medusa o Basilisco por mis venas y debo conformarme con refunfuñar. Me concentro, y como en los programas de diseño de fotos trato de hacer una selección inversa del escudo que había creado, si tiene que doler espero que sea lo menos posible. Trato de no ser muy exagerada pero aun así no puedo evitar lamentarlo: quema quema quema... aysss -apretó con fuerza la mano que Garret me ofrece- haz que se pare por favor.. -y así sigo gimoteando un buen rato mientras que Garret y Charlote me acunan y acarician dándome ánimos...y recordándome que Bree sigue durmiendo arriba y no debo asustarla

A lo que parecen días después aunque no llegue ni a dos horas el dolor va remitiendo y puedo recuperar un poco la conciencia de mi entorno. Vaya.. Parece que no ha cambiado nada mucho lo que es lógico pero como en mi mente han sido días esperaba algo... Me giro hacia Peter: ¿está bien?

Se encoje un poco de hombros, y aunque reconozco que ya sabía que su don tiene una extraña personalidad, me dan ganas de tirarle algo a la cabeza, cosa de lo que parece felizmente ignorante: todo parece en orden por el momento, supongo que en algún momento sabremos el por qué...

Char me aprieta los hombros dándome ánimos y dándome a entender que lo mejor para mi salud mental es dejarlo correr, pobre de ella que tiene que lidiar con esto constantemente


	19. Chapter 19

Estoy preparando el desayuno para Bree en la cocina a donde me han seguido los otros, cuando de pronto los tres vampiros, todavía no me veo como uno de ellos aunque no sé cuánto me queda de humana, se levantan y tensan como cuerdas de violín mientras me rodean, hasta que como si estuviera ensayado veo que empiezan a relajarse. Peter que esta por dar saltitos es quien rompe el silencio yendo hacia la puerta que abre: parece que vamos a tener visita!

y casi antes de acabar la frase lo veo abrazarse a otro vampiro rubio, a quien termino por deducir que es Jasper más que nada porque tengo a Alice rebotando a mi alrededor: Bella! Bella!- me abraza con relativa suavidad, aunque poco importa porque me he blindado ante una posible amenaza- dios mío, pensé que estabas muerta! solo vi tu accidente de coche, y desde entonces hasta hace solo un rato nada de nada, estaba todo negro, y Jazz no podía contactar contigo

Va tan deprisa que estoy segura que si la transformación no hubiera avanzado tanto no habría sido capaz de captar todo lo que dice. Por suerte, también se están acelerando mis neuronas por lo que soy capaz de a la vez que respondo a su abrazo y al de Jasper, claramente feliz de verme, atar cabo: lo siento Jazz, no había pensado en ello, pero creo que mi teléfono debió quedar sin batería después del accidente, no he parado mucha cuenta estos días.. en cuanto a tus visiones Alice, casi inmediatamente después del accidente en territorio de los lobos lo que ya sé que te lo dificulta me envolví en el escudo y luego estuvimos acompañados aquí por Sam, así que entiendo que no pudieras ver nada.. Siento mucho haberos preocupado. Por suerte Peter tuvo una corazonada y Garret llego a tiempo de salvarme

Mientras veo que Jasper está agradeciéndole a su hermano por todo Alice nos cuenta como estaban camino a Harrods cuando tuvo el flash de ver mi camioneta perder el control y empotrarse contra un árbol. a partir de ese momento había vuelto rápidamente a casa para avisar a todos, donde todos no incluye a Edward que sigue vagabundeando por el mundo, me pregunto si Jazz ha tenido ocasión de mencionarle que Victoria es ya historia o si sigue tratando de cazarla...,el caso es que mientras Alice ha intentado por todos los medios buscarme en sus visiones, Jazz hacia lo que podía con el teléfono, y al no tener ninguno de los dos éxito habían optado por venir, sobre todo para apoyar a Charlie, cosa que me calienta el corazón.

Es cuando está acabando su explicación cuando supongo que los recién llegados son conscientes de la presencia de Bree en la casa. Jasper ya la conoce, y como Alice no pregunta asumo que o bien la ha visto o Jazz la ha puesto al corriente: será mejor que nos mudemos al salón, aquí vamos a estar todos un poco apretados

Cuando entro al salón Bree asoma al pie de la escalera: Bella, ¿voy bien si llevo esto?- observo la camisa y la falda que se ha puesto y le sonrío tratando de darle ánimos: sin duda! No te preocupes, además, Leah, Seth y Sue solo necesitan que estéis ahí para apoyarlos, da igual lo que estés usando.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza, y pienso que esta va a ser una de las últimas veces que pueda hacerlo sin temer aplastarla. Sin más le doy un beso en la sien antes de darme cuenta que tenemos más invitados y girarme hacia ellos: Bree, dejame presentarte a Alice, tuvo un flash del accidente, y ha venido con Jasper. Fingiremos que se quedan a hacerme compañía para no quedarme sola- asiente recordando el plan, se asoma detrás mío y con cierta timidez saluda a los recién llegados, después de todo lo que le he contado parece que aunque ya conoce a Jazz le tiene un poco de prevención a Alice, aunque no por ello deja de ser cortes: encantada de conocerte - y de camino a la cocina le dedica una sincera sonrisa a Jazz quien asiente en reconociendo.

Así, mientras Bree va a desayunar nos ocupamos de preparar las cosas en el salón para que parezca que he sufrido una recaída. Jake podrá dar testimonio de como estoy y confirmar así lo que Charlie ya habrá empezado a comentar.

Unos minutos más tarde oímos como un coche se para junto al porche lo que marca la partida de Garret, Peter y Char, ya que por muy bien que lo hayan tomado el resto, explicarle a Jacob porque estos tres tienen los ojos rojos puede ser un poco rocambolesco. Tarda un poco en entrar en el salón a verme, y como mi oído también ha mejorado yo también he oido la iteración en la cocina entre los dos tortolitos, por lo que tengo que esforzarme en ocultar la tonta sonrisa que asoma a mis labios para fingir que me encuentro fatal.

No lo debo hacer del todo mal porque realmente parece asustarse un poco cuando me ve: Bella! pensaba que habías salido indemne del accidente! ayer tenías mejor color...- teniendo en cuenta que por momentos me veía verde no sé cómo tomarme el comentario

Asiento casi compadeciéndome de él al verlo tan preocupado: si, lo sé, pero desde ayer noche me duele todo bastante, creo que fui muy optimista saliendo tan pronto, tenía que haber hecho un poco más de reposo...

-lo siento mucho, ojala pudiera hacer algo

-gracias Jake, eres el mejor! Charlie y Bree me han estado cuidando, y lamento mucho no poder estar ahí con todos, sé que Leah,Sue y Seth van a estar bien acompañados, pero me encantaría estar con ellos...- no tengo que fingir la impotencia que siento, y supongo que por última vez una lagrima corre por mi mejilla

-eh, eh! no ocurre nada, seguro que mañana estarás mejor, y podrás estar a su lado cuando todos los demás retomen sus vidas, que es cuando más te va a necesitar

Asiento, sorbiendo con muy poco glamour mientras Alice me pasa un par de pañuelos, y Bree viene a buscar a Jake. Es cuando me ve, y sin necesidad de palabras me abraza con fuerza: todo irá bien, Emily y yo cuidaremos de Leah - nos quedamos un poco mirándonos hasta que Jake carraspea: es hora de iros, ellos os necesitan más que yo, estaré bien, tengo a Alice y Jasper para cuidarme - sonrío dándole ánimos, y Jake ayuda a Bree a ponerse en pie.

Justo cuando salen por la cocina suena el teléfono y oigo a Jake: yo me ocupo!. Residencia de los Shawn, ¿puedo ayudar? No, lo siento, Charlie ya se ha ido para ultimar los detalles del funeral, pero si quieres puedo dejarle una recado...Ok, hasta luego..Bella nos vamos! Cuidate!

Lo siguiente que oímos es la puerta golpeando, cuando de pronto Alice se retuerce a mi lado, lo que causa que Jasper salte de inmediato y como si fuera una señal los tres vampiros que habían salido ya están rodeándonos. Jazz: Alice, Alice, que está pasando?

Mientras que se sujeta a Jazz como si su vida dependiera de ello: Es Edward, ha decidido ir a Volterra...

No tiene que decir nada más porque todos los presentes sabemos más que de sobra lo que eso significa... y a duras penas encuentro mi voz: ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Eso no tenía que suceder...

Y como una especie de revelación todos somos conscientes de la llamada que acaba de suceder, oh no, oh no...: Pero, pero...esto es un desastre, otra vez no... todos me miran. Tenemos que ir, y si- cuando todos me miran como si me hubiera vuelto loca de remate- sé que estoy en plena transformación, pero en fin...- miro a Peter- creo que ya sabemos porque la parte en la que gritaba y gimoteaba tenía que ser esta mañana, no? para que no monte ningún espectáculo en un avión. Ahora, Jasper y Alice ocuparos del transporte, Garret Char y Peter localizad en mi cuarto el pasaporte y el bolso, mientras me ocupo de localizar a Charlie y prevenirle de la escapada


	20. Chapter 20

Lo bueno de rodearte de vampiros es la velocidad a la que todo transcurre, y después de darle la noticia a Charlie, quien no está muy emocionado que digamos con la idea de enfrentar a los Volturi, salimos rumbo al viejo continente. Alice y Jazz han conseguido un vuelo que sale en dos horas de Seatle y hace escala en Boston. Además van contactando con el resto de la familia. Al parecer mientras Alice y Jazz estaban volando hacia Forks Edward hizo una de sus inusuales llamadas que una vez más, por esta parte parece que la historia sí que se repite, contesto Rose, quien no dudo de informarle de la última visión de su hermana... el resto ya sabes cómo va. Momento dramático, llama para confirmar, Jake le dice que Charlie está en el funeral, se pone en el peor de los casos, y aunque tenía el coraje de dejarme y quitarme a la que tenía que haber sido también mi familia, lo tiene que perder cuando piensa q he muerto y no se le ocurre nada mejor que ir a dar guerra a nadie mejor que Aro...

Durante nuestro vuelo tratamos de ver cuál sería el mejor curso de acción, Alice aun no puede prever ningún futuro claro ya que a fin de cuentas, Edward aún no ha llegado, aún no ha hecho su petición, y los Volturi aún no han decidido...pero en fins... sabemos que si no hacemos nada lo matan o lo matan, ahora el asunto es que hacer cuando lleguemos. La clave está en averiguar si lo conseguimos antes o después de que llegue la guardia. Sabemos que la plaza estará hasta los topes, y esta vez, para cuando llegue seré igual de brillantes a la luz del sol como los otros. Nuestra mejor opción es conseguir que el resto de los Cullen nos consigan trajes y capas que nos puedan cubrir. Han provocado una visón pensando que pasaría al intentar detenerlo ellos mismos sin esperarnos y Alice ha comprobado que será un desastre que solo lo acelerara todo porque Edward solo piensa que tratan de engañarlo, por eso en la parada en Boston, se establece que Carlise, Esme, Rose y Emmet nos estarán esperando en el aeropuerto para salir pisando rueda, ojala funcione el plan.

Es durante el último vuelo en el que de alguna forma Jazz y Alice se han hecho con casi toda la zona de primera clase que termina mi transformación. Envuelta por los brazos de Garret, contengo la respiración mientras escuchamos como poco a poco los latidos de mi corazón se van silenciando, hasta que ya no se oye nada... ya está...: Bella mi amor...¿cómo estas?

Antes de abrir los ojos, y antes de respirar, sabiendo lo mucho que puede arder la garganta si lo hago traslado el escudo de las terminaciones nerviosas donde ya no es necesario para cubrirla como una bufanda. Ahora sí, inspiro, y de pronto mi cerebro se inunda de información, que en cuanto abro los ojos se ve incrementada. Ahí están todos mirándome, y no puedo por menos sonreírles, si, se siente bien, esta es mi verdadera naturaleza. Con cuidado de no romper nada con mi superfuerza me giro para estar frente a Garret y absorber así cada detalle de su perfecto rostro antes de besarlo como si hubiera encontrado agua en el desierto, sin importarme mucho lo que opine nadie que pueda observarnos. Debido a las circunstancias no podemos pasar de besos abrasadores, pero al menos tenemos un par de horas antes de reincorporamos a la realidad, y todos parecen respetarlo y entenderlo, pues solo gracias a mis supersentidos soy consciente que las otras dos parejas también se abstraen en sus mundos

Tras un breve saludo a la llegada al aeropuerto todos estamos en los dos suvs que nos conducen a toda velocidad a Volterra acompañada de una familia Cullen que no saben si creer lo que ven sus ojos. La otra vez fue Jazz quien tardo en hacerse a la idea, esta vez ha sido el más rápido sabiendo ya lo que venía.

Dejando un poco de lado la cortesía, ya que de un lado Alice anda bastante furiosa con su hermana, y de otro, ni Garret ni yo estamos muy emocionados de juntarnos con los Cullen, establecemos el plan de actuación. Si tenemos suerte de no llegar a ver a la guardia nos recogemos, vuelvo a casa con Garret, y con Peter y Char si lo desean y todos seguimos con nuestra vida. Si no llegamos a tiempo y aparece Jane las cosas se pondrán mal o muy mal. Con eso en mente, y mi recién adquirida nueva vida, Carlise ha traído consigo una reserva de cero negativo que le agradecemos, pues evidentemente nadie ha podido parar por el camino a cazar, y solo Garret tenía aun reservas de cuando me mordió

Mientras que Alice y Carlise tratan de acercar los coches tanto como sea posible a la plaza, el resto nos disfrazamos tratando de esconder toda nuestra piel. en cuanto la multitud nos impide avanzar salimos al exterior y comprobamos que no parecemos bolas de discoteca, por lo que rápidamente avanzamos hacia el reloj de la plaza donde según mis recuerdos y las recientes visiones de Alice Edward va a montar el show

Descubro que por mucho que pueda recordar de la otra vida, si no fuera por Garret y Peter que me flanquean y se aseguran de que no destaco entre la multitud no habría podido controlar la velocidad a la que me gustaría moverme realmente. Pero ya estamos en sufrientes líos como para que nadie se percate de la extraña comitiva que formamos. Tengo a todos bajo el escudo para que Edward no tenga pistas de ninguna mente, por suerte he empleado mi rato en el coche para practicar con la malla, y volver a probar como se estiraba y envolvía a los demás.

En el instante en el que llegamos a la fuente que en otra vida atravesé vemos a Edward quitarse la camisa bajo el reloj, dispuesto a dar el último paso que lo separaría de las sombras, es entonces cuando con unos reflejos que hasta a mí me sorprenden reculo todo el escudo que tenía desplegado y lo enfoco en bloquearle el paso. Logro crear una barrera en el pórtico la cual sin duda le sorprende lo sufriente para detenerlos. Mira para todos los lados para comenzar a golpearla con toda su alma, aunque de poco le sirva. Mientras hemos seguido avanzando hasta pararnos justo delante suyo. A su aspecto de de sorpresa hay que sumarle su aspecto con los brazos elevados sobre el escudo que lo hacen verse como un mimo callejero. Todos se agrupan alrededor cuando Carlise toma la palabra: Bella - me vuelvo hacia el- ya puedes dejarlo ir...

Tan pronto como dejo ir la barrera Edward quien todavía parece estar en sock se vence hacia adelante, pero es recuperado rápidamente por Alice y Emmet. Es este último quien rompe el silencio: ya está hermano, ya está... Bella está viva, Garret llego a ella a tiempo

Edward lo mira con cara de asombro, y algo debe de pensar porque Alice le contesta a lo nunca dicho: no tonto, no has muerto, y no será por no ser lo suficientemente idiota como para intentarlo. Bella ha impedido que te expongas al sol y con ello nuestro secreto. Y ahora será mejor que nos vayamos.

No sé si es por la indecisión de Edward a reconciliarse con la situación o porque a fin de cuentas somos una grupo de 11 vampiros en una ciudad que ya es propiedad del mayor aquelarre, el caso es que la visión de Alice no viene mucho antes de vernos asaltados por Jane, Felix y Dimitri. Esta vez también es Jane la portadora del grupo: Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa. Aro me había enviado a comprobar el estado de Edward, y para invitarlo a una nueva charla, pero creo que ahora será mejor que todos me acompañéis.

Creo que ni si le doy tiempo a darse la vuelta antes de estar rodando mis ojos, se puede ser más estirada y arpía, agg, por si las moscas no me arriesgo y pongo a todos bajo protección lo que debe descolocar bastante a Edward si su cara es un indicativo. Garret también lo ve, y me asiente, por lo que deduzco que se ocupa de ponerle al día de mi situación, a su vez, Jazz debe notar mi repentino cambio de humor porque se apresura a rodearme con su brazo: shhh, calma Bella... sabíamos que esto podía pasar.. Sigámosles la corriente- si sus palabras me tranquilizan lo hace más lo no dicho, lo que dicen sus ojos, sigámosles la corriente, de momento...


	21. Chapter 21

Nos llevan por el mismo túnel que recuerdo, solo que esta vez con mi vista mejorada puedo ver por donde avanzamos. Eso sí, esta vez también vamos mayormente en silencio por lo que me doy cuenta cuando Edward trata de interrogar a Carlise y Alice, quienes supongo que le estarán poniendo al día de lo que no le haya contado ya Garret

Llegamos a la misma sala de espera de la otra vez, donde nos encontramos con la recepcionista que nos saluda como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar frente a tanto vampiro, sin embargo esta vez no soy yo quien más flipa sino todos los demás, salvo Edward, que supongo que ya la ha conocido de sus otras visitas. Es Esme quien se vuelve creo que con la intención de averiguar si de verdad está pasando lo que está viendo, a lo que Edward se adelanta: Si, sabe lo que pasa por aquí... tiene la esperanza de poder convertirse en uno de nosotros algún día.. aunque tampoco se engaña, ha visto pasar a la comida con suficiente frecuencia para saber que puede convertirse en uno de ellos

No se dice mucho más durante un rato, aunque eso no evita que me mire no tengo claro de con qué intención. De refilón veo a Jazz lidiando con un sin fin de emociones mientras trata de consolar a Alice, que claramente está saltando de una visión a otra, lo que tiene sentido porque cada uno de nosotros debe tener un millón de ideas en marcha. Igual es por eso que Edward tiene un semblante en blanco o ha decidido poner una cara en blanco para lidiar con lo que quiera que está sintiendo...Garret quien imagino que tampoco le ha quitado el ojo de encima llama mi atención apretando un poco los brazos que me rodean y tan silencioso como es capaz me susurra en el oído: a estas altura sabe lo que ha pasado, y sabe que debe guardar silencio.

Asiento mientras me acomodo aún mejor sobre él... y solo trato de imaginar que debe de estar sintiendo. ¿Celos? ¿Envidia? ¿Satisfacción? - dudo mucho este último, porque si bien he cumplido con su plan, no creo que esperara este resultado- ¿remordimiento?

Sin dejarme llegar a ninguna conclusión noto que viene el otro gemelo diabólico quien tras reconocer a su hermana nos hace seguirlos al salón del trono

Cuando pasamos nos colocamos con Carlise a la cabeza, Esme y Edward a sus lados, y los flanquean a un lado Rose y Emmet y al otro Jazz y Alice. Peter, Charlote, Garret y yo nos quedamos un poco atrás, cerrando la retaguardia.

Nunca adivinarías quien encabeza el comité de bienvenida a la fiesta... sip, Aro en persona: Querido amigo Carlise... cuanto tiempo sin vernos, y esta vez has venido con toda la familia!- será payaso- no te esperaba por aquí, pero entiendo cuan preocupado tienes que estar por el joven Edward

Por suerte porque están a punto de salirme caries como dijo alguien hace poco Carlise decide cortarle el royo: Aro viejo amigo, es un placer encontrarnos de nuevo. Me alegra encontraros como siempre. Me encantaría introducirte a la familia, desde mi encantadora mujer, a mis hijos - entre los que también nos incluye, aunque si mal no recuerdo Garret puede ser mayor que él!- Y gracias por no haber escuchado a mi hijo Edward con su suplica...

Aro: No tienes nada que agradecer - ¿en serio? ¿tan lejos está de la realidad que no ve que le están dando coba?- entendemos que el dolor embargaba a tu talentoso hijo, pero no podíamos desperdiciar un don tan especial. De hecho estaríamos encantados de que permaneciera con nosotros mientras supera su dolor

Carlise: bueno en cuanto eso... en realidad todo fue un tremendo mal entendido, ya que Bella en realidad está perfectamente - como todavía no ha dicho nombres no sé si ya han establecido que yo soy Bella...- a veces nos confiamos demasiado en el don de Alice el cual no es infalible como ha ocurrido esta vez - bueno, supongo que el ego de Alice ha sufrido un pequeño revés, pero entiendo que quiera desviar un poco el foco de su atención.

Con cuidado Edward se vuelve un poco hacia nosotros y me las arreglo para entender que quiere que el deje escuchar los pensamientos de los Volturi... bueno, yo le dejo, él sabrá lo que quiere, además, en el peor de los casos sufrirá a Jane hasta que lo cubra de nuevo.

Mientras tanto y en base a las descripciones que les hemos dado tanto Alice como yo creo que tanto los texanos como Garret tiene ya bien identificados a todos los presentes.

Aro: bueno... eso son sin dudas buenas noticias, me encantaría conocer toda la historia, ya que de hecho yo pensaba que erais siete de familia, y veo por los ojos de ellos cuatro que no compartís dieta..- Mientras ha ido dando su discurso ha bajado de su trono con la clara intención de sondear la mente de Carlise... lo que es solo un poco mejor que comprobar la de Edward, salvo por el hecho de que además de aprender de mí y de Peter, pintara una diana más grande sobre los quiloutes, por no mencionar que le estará dando acceso a Alastir, Amun...

Sin darme cuenta casi de lo que estoy haciendo y arrastrando a Garret que no parece dispuesto a dejarme avanzar sin él me sitúo por delante de todos, ignorando eso si la dichosa mano extendida: hola, yo soy Bella, y estaré encantada de contarte lo que ocurrió. Me temo que aunque Alice vio el accidente de coche se le escapo el detalle de mi gallardo caballero - no necesito verlo para sentir como se yergue más alto mi chico, y como siento un leve gruñido por parte de Edward- quien me rescato y previno mi prematura muerte transformándome

Vaya, parece que algo de lo dicho llama la atención del siempre extraño Marcus: ¿estás diciendo que eres en realidad una neófita de días con un control tan sorprendente y además con un lazo tan fuerte entre vosotros? - mientras que el resto lo miran como si fuera un raro unicornio, esta vez sí que me vuelvo para ver el rostro de mi chico, quien parece que haya ganado la lotería y me devuelve la mirada queriéndome comer a besos

-Hola, creo que eres Marcus, y en cuanto a tus preguntas si y sí. Puede que sea algún tipo de don, o igual el haber conocido de antemano lo que venía lo facilito... en cuanto a Garret, desde el principio me he sentido como si ya lo conociera...

Aro vuelve a adelantarse con la clara intención de tocarme, como la primera vez no ha funcionado y ha terminado por tocar a Marcus para ver lo que ve, espero tener éxito otra vez en esquivarla: vaya, joven Bella, eres sin duda una joya en bruto, tanto control con solo días - bueno, siendo sinceros en realidad horas- lo que no logro entender del todo es tu cambio de corazón, pues he visto una preciosa relación entre tú y Edward

Ignorando su avance y haciéndome la loca de amor me vuelvo hacia Garrett: bueno, en realidad fue el propio Edward quien me dijo que no era más que una distracción para él - y sí, estoy siendo mezquina y cruel, pero oye!, estoy aquí para salvarle el culo, así que me lo he ganado- por eso tras superar el mal trago fui rehaciendo mi vida... y bueno... en cuanto conocí a Garrett lo tuve claro...

Carlisle opta por intentar hacer su movimiento: Bueno, si no os importa, creo que hoy hemos vivido muchas emociones, y si nos permitís nos gustaría retirarnos. Esme y yo estamos deseando ponernos al día con Edward...


	22. Chapter 22

Parece que la cosa no va a ser tan sencillas cuando Aro se repliega y es apoyado con Cayo que parece haber decidido unirse a la fiesta: lo cierto es Carlisle, que estábamos dispuestos a darle un cierto margen a Edward si decidía unirse a la guardia, pero aprovechando que habéis sido tan amables de venir aquí tenemos que discutir el pequeño detalle de que no tuvisteis inconveniente en desvelar nuestro secreto a una humana a la que dejasteis atrás viva y sin transformarla, y en el proceso acabasteis con la vida de otro vampiro dispuesto a hacer lo que teníais que haber hecho vosotros

Antes de que acabe su diatriba todos hemos cerrado filas. No nos detenemos a ver si Alice está teniendo alguna visión o si todos nos estamos moviendo tanto por instinto que es imposible para ella.

Como hemos entrado en conflicto el mando ha pasado a Jasper: me gustaría presentarme. Soy el mayor Jasper Wirtlock- una ligera conmoción recorre a la guardia que sin duda reconoce el nombre- hemos venido a impedir que Edward cometiera un gran error, aunque en realidad el primero lo cometió hace medio año cuando abandono a Bella. El motivo por el que cedimos a su insistencia fue que estábamos convencidos de que volveríamos a por ella, y terminaría siendo una más en la familia. Sin duda lo has podido ver en sus recuerdos. Lo que Edward no sabe por lo que no te lo ha podido contar es que durante estos meses hemos mantenido el contacto, y siempre ha estado en mis planes convertir a mi hermana, estábamos esperando a la graduación para justificar su salida de escena con su traslado a la universidad - vaya... si bien la primera parte era cierta, cosa que ha conseguido esconder de Edward si su rostro es una pista de lo que siente, el resto podían ser mis sueños, pero no habíamos llegado a tratarlo, aunque me alegra pensar que si le ha salido así de fácil es porque realmente también se lo había planteado

Aro: es un honor conocer al famoso mayor Wirtlock, hemos oído mucho sobre tus proezas...

Cayo definitivamente ha agotado su paciencia: lo que nos has dicho es una historia muy bonita pero eso no quita para que todos os hayáis plantado aquí. ¿Con que propósito?¿y si hubiéramos accedido a la petición de Edward? están claras tus intenciones Carlisle, proclamas tus ideas de una vida pacifica, pero mirate, hace un siglo eras tú solo, hace 50 años ya erais cinco, y ahora has traído un pequeño ejército claramente buscando pelea... y no hablemos de los lobos, oh si- señala a Carlise- sabemos también de tu acuerdo con el enemigo, ¿en que estabas pensando!?-Flipalo hasta yo que después de Carlisle soy probablemente quien mejor los conoce de los presentes estoy patidifusa, y aun es peor cuando sin tomar aire continua- Jane! Alec! acabemos con esto ya

Mientras que entre nosotros cunde el pánico, la pareja de psicóticos destilan felicidad, lo que hace que estalle, en algún momento tenía que pasarme factura ser una neófita y hasta aquí!. Estallo mi escudo empujando a todos los que no son de mi bando contra los muros, haciendo tambalear todo el edificio y oigo a lo lejos como sin duda ha habido graves desperfectos, solo se libran los dos monstruos a los que retengo cerca y les aisló la cabeza para privarles de sus poderes mientras uso mi súper fuerza para decapitarlos. Ante las atónitas miradas de mi familia me vuelvo con un pedido muy simple: ¿fuego?

Como si Peter ya lo hubiera previsto me lanza un mechero y antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar ni a velocidad vampírica termino con la barbacoa: esto es por Bree, Irina y tantos otros!- lo digo tan bajo que probablemente casi ninguno lo haya oído y solo unos pocos lo comprenden, pero ahí están Garrett y Jazz abrazándome a cada lado, apoyándome en esta loca decisión

Nos quedamos contemplando la hoguera hasta que el carraspeo de Emmet nos saca de nuestra concentración: querida Bella, no es que no esté encantado con que te hayas deshecho de esos dos.. Pero ahora tenemos otro problema entre manos- y entre una sonrisa a medio camino entre dar ánimo y puro regocijo señala a sus majestades y el resto de la guardia que siguen aplastados por mi escudo

-ammmm, sip, en cuanto a esto - levanto mi escudo solo sobre los tres mandamases, quienes se incorporan pero parece que no se pueden recuperar de la estupefacción de ver arder a sus queridas joyas- eh! eh! - chasqueo los dedos cerca de sus caras hasta tener su atención- bien, ahora que me atendéis... mentiría si digo que siento vuestra perdida, porque eso es lo mínimo que se mercan, hace tiempo que teníamos asuntos pendientes, que no me voy a molestar en explicaros. En cuanto a lo que está ocurriendo...- señalo al resto de la guardia- antes he mentido, mi habilidad en esta vida no es sobreponerme a mi transformacion, sino tener un maravillo escudo que voy a estar encantada de usar siempre para proteger a mi familia y amigos, ¿nos vamos entendiendo?

puede que sea porque realmente entienden mis palabras o porque aún no se han recuperado de la impresión, pero los tres asienten, aunque no me para ahí: para que no haya ninguna confusión, cuando digo que estaré encantada de defender a mi familia y amigos, estoy hablando no solo de los Cullen y los Wirtlocks, por supuesto esta Garret, y todos mis amigos de Forks, el clan Delani, el Irlandes, el Egipcio... vamos, todos los que solo quieren existir sin que vosotros metáis vuestras narices en sus asuntos... así que si en cualquier momento descubro que alguno de vosotros se desvía ni tanto así de la fina línea que separa la ley del abuso pondré fin a lo que he comenzado aquí, ¿está claro?

Mira tú por donde, parece que de los tres Marcus es el primero que ha venido a sus sentidos, igual no tener que soportar a Chelsa le ha espabiliado de su apatia: lo entendemos. Sé que no van a estar felices con todo esto, pero tienes mi palabra de que no será necesario un futuro encuentro, hemos entendido el punto.

Asiento: gracias. No confió y dudo que nunca confié en tus hermanos, pero creo en ti. En cuanto a no volver a encontrarnos... soy bastante realista de que llegara el día en que se olviden del susto, y le vuelva a superar la codicia, también puede ser beneficioso comentaros que ya hemos descubierto el curioso patrón de impartir justicia a los aquelarres y mostrar piedad por los vampiros dotados...- no concluyo la frase, pero los dos sabemos lo que ocurrirá si vuelve a repetirse la pauta- ahora si nos disculpáis, estoy deseando volver a casa, además tenemos mucho con lo que ponernos al día

Del resto solo Carlise se acerca y en una inesperada muestra de afecto se abraza con Marcus: por favor, como ha dicho Bella trata de que entren en razón. Tenéis que entender que solo queremos una vida pacífica. Nuestro lugar sigue estando al otro lado del mundo, y nos gusta vivir mezclándonos con los humanos. No he envidiado nunca vuestro trabajo, y podéis contar con que haremos lo posible por preservar nuestro secreto. Por la vieja amistad que nos unió, escuchad lo que ha dicho mi hija - buenooo eso de hija habrá que discutirlo... pero ya habrá rato y un mejor sitio para ello- ya has visto que ni Renata ha sido un obstáculo para ella y esta solo aprendiendo de sus poderes, además tenemos a Alice... por favor, vivamos todos en paz

Marcus se limita a asentir, mientras que Aro y Cayo lo mira sin esconder las sombras de codicia y cinismos que los embargan, me pregunto quién será el primero en proponer una porra a ver cuánto tardamos en tener que enfrentarlos. Con eso en mente observo como Carlise inclina la cabeza en señal de despedida y se vuelve hacia nosotros

Dando por concluido nuestro negocio aquí todos nos damos media vuelta y nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Justo cuando llegamos a la puerta principal llega Heidi quien se nos queda mirando con bastante sorpresa de no ver a nadie más de la guardia escoltándonos. Haciéndome eco de mis recuerdos no puedo ayudarme a mí misma: Heidi querida, me temo que hoy la visita tiene que ser suspendida, ha habido un pequeño temblor en el palacete y la estructura no es del todo segura - y para asegurarme de que mis palabras tengan el efecto deseado, y por puro regocijo ¡que narices! empujo el escudo contra la pared más alejada de nosotros que comienza a agrietarse visiblemente

Eso parece suficiente para convencer a todos de que la visita se puede quedar para otro día, por lo que salimos entre medio de una multitud a la que dejamos atrás tan pronto como podemos huir sin llamar la atención.


	23. Chapter 23

Aguantamos en silencio hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos para estar seguros de no atraer miradas no deseadas que es cuando se desata el caos. Todos nos abrazamos y besamos por haber sobrevivido a los Volturi, aunque si miras bien de cerca te darás cuenta que por un lado esta Edwards siendo abrazado por los Cullen mayormente, y por otro estoy yo y Garret quien parece cosido a mí, siendo abrazados por Peter, Charlote y Jasper. Luego empezamos a mezclarnos y viene la parte incomoda. En la reunión del aeropuerto estábamos tan tensos y tan mal de tiempo que no lo hemos perdido en nada más que un abrazo rápido y ponernos en camino, ahora es otra cosa.

El primero en correr hacia mí y abrazarme es Emmet, a quien le agradezco mucho la muestra de cariño y trato de devolverle, pero en cuanto comienza a hablar sé que todo no va a ser color de rosa, no creo que ninguno de ellos realmente entienda como me hicieron sentir, pero a diferencia de mi visión, esta vez no hay borrón y cuenta nueva: Bella pequeña hermanita! has estado genial ahí detrás! tenías que haberte visto cuando has acabado con esos dos, parecías wonder woman! definitivamente el cambio te ha sentado genial, y estoy tan contento de que ahora seas más resistente y no tener que preocuparme por aplastarte

La verdad es que es tal su alegría que realmente es contagiosa, tanto que Rose, Esme y Carlise también se adelantan para darme un abrazo. La primera es Rose quien también se disculpa por haber sido una bocazas. Asiento y le doy las gracias por la disculpa, realmente solo estaba siendo ella… Rompo cuando son Esme y Carlise los que me abrazan y me dan la bienvenida a la familia.

Como si fuera un latigazo oír esa frase hace que me aparte de ellos echando atrás y refugiándome en Garrett y Jasper que me sujetan uno a cada lado mientras niego con la cabeza: No, ni se te ocurra venir ahora con esas..

Si tuviera una instantánea habría que analizar quien de los Cullen muestra más confusión en sus rostros, y ni contemos Edward que parece que le estén clavando cuchillos. Me armo de valor para decir lo que tengo que decir sin cebarme: Aunque en los últimos meses he pasado por muchas fases incluida la de odiaros a todos por abandonarme como lo hicisteis - no dejo ni que traten de justificarse como creo que van a hacer Edward Emmet Alice..- no, no quiero oírlo. Se lo que motivo a Edward, sé que al resto os convenció jugando con vuestros miedos y bla bla bla.. me da exactamente igual! Me abandonasteis! Cientos de años y no tuvisteis el menor tacto, ni siquiera signifique lo suficiente para un simple adiós! - aprieto con fuerza la mano de Jazz porque él no está en este lote- pero dejemos eso estar. Han pasado un millón de cosas desde que os fuisteis, Jasper las conoce y os puede informar si quiere, me da igual al respecto. Lo que he dicho ahí dentro es cierto, estáis bajo mi protección como lo están vuestros amigos, y siempre que sea necesario podréis contar con mi ayuda, pero de momento, y mientras decido que hacer con mi vida una cosa esta clara mi familia es esta- con mis brazos señalo mi lado, con los Wirtlock y Garrett y ningún Cullen

Edward quien parece tener un cráneo más bien duro lo intenta no obstante: Bella tienes que entender - lo envuelvo sin contemplaciones en un escudo del cual tiro hasta tenerlo en mis narices. De nuevo mi lado neófito parece sacar lo peor de mí: no, no tengo nada que entender. Me querías tanto que te alejaste para que nada me pasara, ¿no es así? –aflojo un poco para que pueda asentir- Pues ves, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero ¿sabes qué?, decirle a alguien que todo lo que es en su vida es una distracción es una crueldad.- y por las expresiones de su familia entre sorpresa y espanto está claro que cuento con su total apoyo en esto- Querías dejarme atrás por mi propio bien, lo entiendo, pero podías haberlo hecho sin arrancarme el corazón - lo mando atrás con sus hermanos- además, si tanto os importaba mi bienestar, podíais haberos ocupado de Victoria, y no dejarla suelta detrás mío - de nuevo la conmoción se refleja en ellos- tranquilos, ya paso a la historia, al parecer también os olvidasteis del pequeño detalle de los lobos de la reserva, a quienes les estaré siempre en deuda por protegernos a mí y mi padre

Jasper me frota la espalda para consolarme: han pillado el punto. Ahora mismo son un desastre así que creo que lo mejor será dejarlo aquí. Les pondré al día y si en el futuro quieres establecer algún contacto cuando tu estés dispuesta les dejare saber, ¿te parece bien?

Miro a Garrett en busca de su opinión: es cosa tuya. Siempre he apreciado a los Cullen, pero estoy de tu lado. Eres mi todo, así que decidas lo que decidas te sigo

Vuelvo hacia atrás para ver si Char y Peter tienen algo que añadir. tras cruzar una mirada entre ellos es Charlotte quien me contesta: no tienes que precipitar nada que no quieras. Vamos a vivir muuuchos años, en los que los caminos de todos vuelven a cruzarse normalmente. Si no quieres verlos ahora dejate la puerta abierta para luego

Asiento, porque creo que entiendo lo que quiere decir. Me vuelvo hacia los Cullen: no quiero precipitarme en ninguna decisión. Hace solo unas horas que he completado la transformación, así que ahora me volveré a Forks para tratar todo con mi padre y la tribu. Sé que en otras circunstancias habríamos acabado siendo una familia feliz - miro a Emmet- y sé que me queréis mucho, pero de momento no me siento con ánimos... dadme un tiempo por favor

Esme quien si pudiera estaría llorando da un paso adelante para tomar mis manos: te pido perdón en nombre de todos. No sabía lo que te había dicho Edward, pero eso no es excusa para irnos sin haberte dicho nada, lo siento mucho. No mentía cuando decía que te veía como una hija, y espero que algún día me des la oportunidad de demostralo

Carlise la rodea y suma su mano a las nuestras: siento haberte fallado tan mal cuando nos necesitabas, y no hay forma de expresarte cuanto te agradezco de que a pesar de todo hayas corrido aquí para salvar a mi hijo, a mi familia. Siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo

Sin siquiera pensarlo los abrazo con fuerza sin llegar a espachurralos: gracias, gracias a los dos. Volveremos a vernos- inmediatamente vuelvo al refugio que es Garrett mientras los tres asentimos

Luego se acercan Rose y Emmet. Emmet me da tanta pena que le abrazo fuerte: sé que no querías dejarme, que solo estabas siguiendo a Rose, y no puedo culparte mucho porque ahora también lo siento, seguiría a Garret al fin del mundo... pero eras mi hermano...

No puedo decir más, y Emmet solo puede repetir lo mucho que lo siente. Le beso en la mejilla: volveremos a estar bien... pero necesito adaptarme a todo esto...

Rose le rodea para darle ánimos: lo siento mucho Bella, no era mi intención causar este desastre, y si bien no estábamos unidas, tenía que haberme preocupado por ti como una hermana, lo siento de verdad y te agradezco que hallas salvado a mi hermano

-Te perdono por tu parte en todo esto, a fin de cuentas fue la suma de un montón de errores, en cuanto a lo demás, nunca disimulaste tu disgusto hacia mí, así que realmente no fue ninguna sorpresa

-vaya, no se que ha pasado estos meses, pero me gusta esta Bella, parece que te ha crecido una columna vertebral- ni los Wirlock ni Garret ni yo podemos evitar una pequeña carcajada- en realidad, no te odiaba ni nada, creo que no entendía porque estabas tan dispuesta a renunciar a tu humanidad…

-si, ya me han mencionado algo acerca de mi vena rebelde...han pasado bastantes cosas... Jazz os pondrá al día, y quien sabe, igual algún día podamos llevarnos bien

\- de verdad, no te odiaba ni nada, aunque si que puede que fuera un poco celosa de tu humanidad…

Asiento y la interrumpo: lo sé, de verdad, lo sé. Como te he dicho, Jazz os va a contar una historia un tanto increíble, pero creeme, te entiendo mejor de lo que piensas. Y espero que algún día podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas…

Me guiña un ojo mientras arrastra a Emmet, lo que nos deja solo a Alice y Edward. Alice me mira y simplemente asiento. No necesitamos decirnos nada, porque Jasper ha cumplido de correo entre nosotras. No estoy lista para una relación como la de antes, pero su lugar era junto a Jasper, no hay mucho más que hablar. Edward por el contrario parece un pez fuera del agua. Demasiadas voces en su cabeza asumo, por lo que me apiado de el: lo que he dicho antes era en serio. Fuiste cruel y se me ocurren cientos de formas de hacer lo mismo mucho mejor. Tengo claro que lo hacías con buena intención, pero ya ves el resultado... No me gustaría que pensaras que nada de esto - nos señaló a Garret y a mí- es por venganza ni nada parecido, supere lo nuestro hace un tiempo. Y no, no es porque tu tuvieras razón y los humanos nos olvidamos tan fácilmente... vi lo que podría haber sido nuestra vida en común... al final era fenomenal, pasamos las de Caín, sobre todo yo, hasta estar juntos y a salvo con toda la familia bien, cambiando yo misma en el proceso, pero fue genial... pero al volver a esta realidad decidí que no me gustaba lo que tenía que sacrificar por ese futuro. Jugué la partida con nuevas cartas, aposte por mi padre y mis amigos, y me gusta a donde me ha conducido. El premio gordo me ha llegado en la forma de Garret a quien probablemente ahora mismo odias a muerte, pero sabes tan bien como nosotros que no ha hecho nada más que salvarme, protegerme, enamorarse de mí y robar mi corazón. Espero que algún día podamos tener algún tipo de relación civilizada, creo que va a depender más de ti que de nosotros. De momento será mejor que vayáis, conozcáis toda la historia, e iremos viendo que ocurre

Asiente sin decir nada… ¿qué podría decir a fin de cuentas? Y va a reunirse con el resto de la familia. Me vuelvo hacia Jasper: es hora de ir con todos. Nosotros vamos a estar bien. Nos vamos a casa y en cuanto sepamos que vamos a hacer te doy un toque

Envolviéndole con mi escudo lo abrazo para que sepa cuanto le quiero, y se despide de mí dándome un beso en la sien. Extiende su brazo sobre Garret: cuida de mi hermana.

Y noto como detrás de mí asiente. Solo se entretiene un momento más en abrazar a Peter y Charlotte antes de irse con los Cullen

Solo un segundo después de que se vayan nos volvemos hacia Peter y Charlotte: ¿nos vamos?

Ambos asienten y los cuatro nos vamos en dirección al aeropuerto más cercano


	24. Chapter 24

Ya antes de coger el avión he llamado a Charlie para decirle que todo había ido bien y que estábamos en camino, que le iría informando de nuestra llegada a Seattle, porque ahora había que ir tomando alguna decisión. Éramos cuatro vampiros que no podíamos estar cerca de la reserva así porque si, salvo que nos arriesgáramos a que más chicos cambiaran... entre medias como en una llamada no me daba tiempo de contarle todo le prometí enviar un email que escribí durante nuestro vuelo y enviarlo en la siguiente parada. Así es como cuando llegamos a destino Charlie y Bree, Leah, Sue... estaban al tanto de mis aventuras, lo que vino traducido en un comité de bienvenida que no dejo de sorprenderme. Además de Charlie y Bree, Leah estaba también esperándonos

No lo pensé tan siquiera antes de correr hacia ella. No tenía que preocuparme de poner escudo, ya que no nos ha dejado desde la despedida, por lo que abrazarla no era ningún problema. Resistiéndome a dejarla, abrace también a mi padre y Bree, pero no podía apartar mi atención de Leah: pero.. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No es que no me alegre, pero…

Para ese momento y después de los saludos que se han seguido produciendo a nuestro alrededor Garrett ya está frotando su brazo en mi espalda para calmarme.

Leah me mira con su aire de suficiencia: ¿en serio aun creías que esto - nos señala para hacer obvio que se refiere a ser vampiro- iba a ser un problema? Lo hemos estado hablando, y aunque mi madre no está muy contenta con la ayuda de Charlie y Bree parece que lo va a ir aceptando. El plan que hemos establecido para que nadie se sulfure demasiado es que uses tu escudo, y mientras evitamos que el resto de chicos estén cerca de vosotros, yo hago de conejillos de indias, y vemos que ocurre. Si no me transformo todos podemos respirar tranquilos, y podemos convivir en paz, si me transformo, será el momento de trasladarnos a Seattle. De cualquier forma, yo voy contigo, y todos los que no corran riesgo de transformarse o ya lo son han prometido visitar regularmente.

Aunque no hace nada que los he abrazado a todos repito, porque de verdad que son adorables: gracias, gracias, gracias!

Leah parece recordar algo: ah! y en caso de que tu escudo funcione, nos iremos de vacaciones sin el para que pueda transformarme

Los cuatro vampiros la miramos sin saber que decir: no te voy a dejar vagar toda la eternidad por tu cuenta – con una mirada hacia Garret y mia que es un pelin espeluznante continua- así que seré tu aguanta velas, pero de mí no te libras

-Estás loca, ¿lo sabias?

-Pero me quieres

-Como no podría!

Decidimos alargar nuestra estancia en Seattle por unos días más, para poner a prueba lo del escudo, aunque Charlie y Bree habían vuelto a Forks al día siguiente para ayudar a Sue, y no perder clase respectivamente. La historia de cubierta para nosotros era que Leah me acompañaba mientras me hacía revisar por algunos especialistas...

Conforme avanzan los días vamos probando diferentes combinaciones de escudos, cuando estamos en cuartos separados aíslo el nuestro, cuando estamos todo juntos nos asilo unas veces a los vampiros, otras veces a Leah, ya que perder toda la información que proporciona el olfato se nos hace muy raro. También hacemos pruebas para aislar nuestras gargantas, por lo que movernos por la ciudad es mucho más sencillo.

Durante estos días también surgieron muchas preguntas y a raíz de ella planes. Como por ejemplo, que iba a pasar con mi dieta, o que pensábamos hacer con el futuro

Por primera vez me di cuenta de la diferencia real que causaban los cambios generacionales. Quizás porque antes había estado rodeada de los Cullen quienes viven muy integrados entre los humanos, o porque como tantas cosas, no me di cuenta, pero haber vivido nuestra infancia en una época doscientos años por delante de los otros tres vampiros nos daba otra perspectiva de la situación

De los tres vampiros, Garrett era el más nómada de todos ellos, nunca permanecía fijo mucho tiempo en ningún sitio. Vivía en la sombras haciendo honor a los mitos y las leyendas, y vivía al día. Peter y Char tenían un poco más de arraigo. Bien por ser pareja, o por su forma de ser, eran dueños de un rancho en montana al que regresaban periódicamente. Además se habían ido ocupando de como los Cullen cultivar una pequeña fortuna, gracias entre unas cosas el don de Peter, y entre otras a desplumar a los mafiosos de los que se alimentaban de vez en cuando.

Al principio el tema de su dieta no nos emocionó mucho, ni a Leah ni a mí, pero al final entendíamos el punto. Su alimento es la sangre, y la humana sabe mejor y les calma más que la animal. Ninguno de ellos hacía de alimentarse un deporte como James, por lo que procuraban cazar entre la escoria de la sociedad, o aliviar el sufrimiento de gente terminal, lo que igual no era lo ideal, pero tenía su punto. Como nos estábamos alojando en un hotel, el tema de mezclarnos con los humanos me llevo a probar y perfeccionar cuanto antes los escudo en las gargantas de los otros, y aunque al principio costo un poco lo conseguí. Con ese progreso, el tema del sabor de la sangre podía ser discutido al igual que nuestro futuro. Si bien podíamos entender su costumbre, un punto a favor de la sangre animal eran nuestros iris. Nadie puede negar que cuatro tipos con iris rojos cantan mucho

Leah y yo queríamos estudiar, me gusta mucho la idea de sacarme la maestría en literatura, aunque igual nunca pueda llegar a usarla. Por otro lado y aquí es cuando viene nuestra percepción de la realidad, vivimos en un mundo que avanza cada vez más rápido y donde la intimidad es cada vez más escasa. Está muy bien esto de ser seres inmortales y demás, pero si queremos además seguir siendo anónimos, me parece que el plan establecido por Jasper de reinventarse periódicamente es mejor que el de los Voluturis, lo que significa estar al nivel de hacker en temas informáticos para poder controlar cualquier posible rastreo de nosotros.

Es un aspecto que a los tres nómadas les pilla un poco de refilón. No son tontos por lo que no dudan de que tengamos parte de razón, pero imagino que vivir tantos años como ellos les ha distorsionado un poco el concepto del tiempo y creo que no han sido consientes de cuán rápido corre actualmente. Progresos que hace dos siglos costaban cincuenta años ahora se producen en cinco años o menos si te descuidas. Es una progresión geométrica, y si no se actualizan les alcanzara.

Aunque un poco reacios al principio entienden la necesidad que tendremos que afrontar. No puedo saber en cuantos años, quizás unos pocos o no, pero llegara el momento que unos papeles falsificados por Jenkens no serán suficiente para camuflarnos en la sociedad, y salvo que estemos pensando crear una colonia en la falla de san Andrés en lo profundo del océano, llegara un momento en que no podamos escondernos de satélites, buscadores de mitos, fanáticos de todo tipo...

Con ello en mente, establecemos que si Leah y yo vamos a ir a la universidad, bien podemos aprovechar a ir los cinco. A fin de cuentas de aspecto todos podemos camuflarnos entre los universitarios sin sobresalir demasiado, salvo por el detalle de los ojos que te mencionaba antes. Planteamos dos soluciones, llevar las incomodas lentillas, todavía recuerdo la sensación de tener esa cosas pegajosa degradándose en mis ojos, o aprovechamos el escudo bufanda y empezamos a beber sangre de animales. Planteado después de este razonamiento no son tan reacios a cambiar de dieta, pero, como la idea de cazar por el bosque no nos motiva, decidimos explorar el tema de comprar sangre en carnicerías y mataderos. Seguramente no será tan sabrosa, pero tampoco saborearemos nada, así que poco importa siempre que cumpla su función.

Entre tanto, hubo una cosa más que necesitaba hacer si o si antes de seguir adelante con más cosas, y es estar a solas con mi chico. Pero claro, eso plantea el tema del aislamiento y demás. Con eso en mente llamo la atención de todos y vemos como trabajar con mi escudo. Al final, decidimos hacer una serie de pruebas acerca del alcance y autonomía de este. El resultado es que siempre que no se alejen más de una milla de mi puedo mantener los escudos simplemente siendo consciente de que existen. lo que con este nuevo maravilloso cerebro que viene con el pack no es muy complicado. Suponemos que con el tiempo seré capaz de salvar distancias mucho más grandes, a fin de cuentas, hace solo un par de días que lo tengo, y como cualquier musculo, requiere entrenamiento. El cual empieza ya mismo despachando a todo el que no sea Garrett fuera de la suite

Desde esas aventuras han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas... sigo teniendo una familia fantastica que por desgracia veo cada dia envejecer, a excepción de Leah, que fiel a su palabra decidio mantenerse a mi lado. Si bien es cierto que con el tiempo tubo más incentivo, pues cual no seria nuestra sorpresa cuando, en un encuentro años más tarde con los Cullen descubrio en Edward a su huella, lo que termino por explicar por que habia desarrollado el gen cambiaforma, probablemente era la forma en que la naturaleza le daba via libre para estar con su amor. Suerte que para ese entonces ya me habia reconciliado con mi pasado, porque te puedes imaginar que desde entonces mis lazos con los Cullen se han estrechado de nuevo

FIN


End file.
